Hijack & Heartache
by secretPersonalities
Summary: It has been five years since Sasuke Uchiha abandoned his seaside village along with his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Now the leaders of the crew of the Amaterasu (Ship of the Black Flame) they chose to forget their old lives. But when a ghost from the past appears during a pillaging, what now awaits them? A Team 7 story (AU)
1. Prologue

_Years ago, a young boy lived happily in a small village off the shore. Living so close to the ocean empowered him to dream of one thing: sailing the open seas. More than anything, he wanted to get out of this puny village and explore the world with a ship of his own. One day, he'd be a pirate._

 _His two best friends shared this dream, and they vowed to sail together one day. The three of them were known for their mischief and getting into trouble as they searched for adventure. They were a family; they were inseparable._

* * *

"YO! TEME! YOU UP, YET?!"

A loud banging on the door and an unbearable shout startled the man, ceasing his vision behind the eyelids. As he rose, dark locks fell before his face. Brushing them away from his onyx eyes, he contemplated his dream. Why was he dreaming of the past? He had left that forsaken village 5 years ago, vowing never to return. As he recalled, they were currently nowhere near the place he once called "home." What was the source of the vision, then?

The man broke from his thoughts as the source of the commotion outside barged into the chamber.

"Teme, what are you still doing in bed?"

By glancing past the intruder, he could see it was barely dawn. "And why aren't you _in_ bed, Dobe?"

As captain, he knew his first mate would sleep until the sun was almost directly overhead. Seeing him up with minimal daylight was out of the norm. He was about to dismiss him, but the next statement caught his attention.

"We've got one. And it's a goldmine!"

That changed everything. It was time once again for the notorious Captain Sasuke Uchiha of the Amaterasu to strike.

Naruto Uzumaki, his first mate and childhood friend, wore a goofy grin as his "captain" prepared. Sasuke may be the leader of the crew, but Naruto never called him by his title. To him, Sasuke was simply his best friend, and he could tell why Sasuke seemed eager. He understood that this was what they lived for; this was why he left home: to join his best friend on a never-ending adventure!

Sasuke made his way out of his quarters, brushing past the blonde idiot, who stayed at his heels. The rest of the crew was already on deck, preparing to dock. Sasuke felt a small dose of pride, though he wouldn't let the crew know. They may have their quirks, but their teamwork and loyalty was unrivaled.

"Good morning, Captain."

Sasuke turned to see Neji, the lookout. This man had no need to remain at the crow's nest; his Byakugan was far superior to the average telescope.

"Just the man I want to see. What's our destination?"

The veins of Neji's eyes bulged as he reported, "60 degrees east, 100 meters and closing."

Pulling out his spyglass, he followed the directions to see a cliff on the shoreline, but that was all he could make out. "I need some details, Hyuga."

Before he could respond, big eyes, bushy eyebrows, and a bowl-shaped hairstyle appeared in his line of vision.

"I believe, my captain, that we are approaching the location of a wedding ceremony, as Neji has informed me!" A thumbs-up and sparkling smile followed the proclamation.

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at Lee's antics. Lee knew how to make an entrance, whether desired or not. Still, he was dedicated and easily put to work.

Naruto, still standing at Sasuke's side, wore a mischievous grin. "Wedding ceremony, huh?"

After some exchanged smirks and glances, (minus Lee, of course), it was time for action. Sasuke observed as Naruto used that loud mouth of his to bark out orders.

He saw Kiba and his dog Akamaru perk with excitement; Kiba was always itching for some action.

Choji, the cook, came up from the kitchen to help where he could. He's a loyal one, though he goes through the food supply as fast as lightning.

A man with a black, spiked ponytail tied to the back of his head groaned as he moved to a standing position. Shikamaru was in charge of navigation and strategizing. He's quite capable when he wants to be, which was rare for that lazyass.

Sai put down his sketchbook and got to work. They had picked him up from a group of mercenaries, kidnapped as children and trained to kill. With his pale complexion, one could hardly tell he lived at sea.

It took a while for Sasuke to spot Shino, the quiet one. He kept his face mostly covered and always wore those strange dark lenses over his eyes.

With the crew preparing their arms, their captain turned back to the sea, waiting for the plunder to begin.

* * *

As the Amaterasu approached the shore, Naruto could hardly contain his excitement. He pulled out the spyglass from the teme's hands and looked for their target. What he found made his excitement rise even more! From what he could tell, it was an outdoor ceremony with guests almost entirely made up of noblemen. Nobles meant goods and jewels. He could get some pretty hefty prices for those treasures, not to mention all the wedding gifts! He tried so hard not to drool as he thought of all the ramen he could get!

Sasuke simply ignored his salivating companion. Instead, he chose to come up with a plan in his head. If the people were mostly nobles, they would not have the vigor to fight back. Threatening them alone would probably suffice; there's no need for unnecessary bloodshed. Though there was still the possibility of guards being present…

Then he had to consider how to catch them off guard. The wedding party had been crafty enough to locate atop the cliffs, where no one could reach them from the seas below. However, his crew could make it up with no problem, though they would have to use speed as well as stealth to reach the top without giving away their presence. He'd have to make it clear for Naruto, Lee, and Kiba. If they could manage that, this plunder would be a cinch.

Sasuke relayed his plan to the crew. Shikamaru yawned, yet he gave a nod of approval; if the captain was going to do his job for him, he'd have no complaints. Sasuke sternly looked over the crew.

"Just stick to the plan. No killing. And we have to be _quiet_ on the way up." His gaze turned toward the three obnoxious sailors. Naruto and Kiba scowled at their skills being doubted, though Lee just saluted in understanding. He ignored their reactions and turned back to the rest of the men. "Understood?"

"Aye!" shouted the crew. Sasuke picked up his grapple.

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

" _Who are you?!"_

 _"We couldn't help but notice your little party and decided to pay our respects."_

 _"Where did you get this?"_

 _"...so you remember?"_

Next time: Something Unexpected

 _ **Review :)**_

 _ **For those who follow my stories, I assure you that SSCE is in the works, along with a list of other things to write. So much to do, so little time. *sigh***_

 _ **Message me if you have questions or comments. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_


	2. Something Unexpected

Last time:

" _We've got one. And it's a goldmine!"_

" _I believe, my captain, that we are approaching the location of a wedding ceremony, as Neji has informed me!"_

" _Just stick to the plan. No killing. And we have to be quiet on the way up."_

 _It was time once again for the notorious Captain Sasuke Uchiha of the Amaterasu to strike._

* * *

Atop the cliff, the guests were happily chatting amongst themselves, blissfully unaware of the party approaching from below. They remained in their seats, excitedly awaiting the start of the ceremony.

 _"Oh, what a wonderful day for Lord Kabuto! To think, the man found himself a bride at last!"_

 _"Yes, and I hear she is quite the beauty."_

 _"What a thing to say in front of your wife!"_

Lord Kabuto stood at the front, anxious to see his bride. With his spruced attire, silver hair pulled back, and his glasses aligned, he was truly prepared for this day. After waiting so long, she would finally be his.

When the time arrived, the bride began her march. Her pure white dress of delicate lace was absolutely divine, though her veil completely hid her face from the world. She slowly marched alone, stopping before the groom. He took her hand in his, though she seemed a bit reluctant to allow it.

"My, how lovely you look."

"…"

The bride remained silent, refusing to face his direction. He could not help but chuckle.

"You're so quiet, my dear. This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

"You could be right about that, though it may not be so happy for you."

Lord Kabuto's eyes widened at the new voice. He whirled around, only to have terror fill his being. A band of pirates had arrived! How could they possibly have spotted them, let alone climb the cliffs undetected? ' _I had chosen this location for a reason! Blast!'_

Gathering just enough courage, he stepped forward. "Who are you?!"

The blonde with three scars on both sides of his face grinned. Kabuto could tell he had been the one who spoke before.

"Glad you asked! We're the crew of the _Amaterasu_! Bel-"

"Don't you dare, Uzumaki!" the one with red marks on his cheeks growled.

Kabuto allowed the acquired information to sink in. The _Amaterasu_ , the ship of the black flame, was here? Then that means that… _he's_ here as well! He stiffened as a dark man with an intimidating aura stepped forward, sword in hand. ' _Sasuke Uchiha!'_

Said captain smirked as he brought up his sword. "We couldn't help but notice your little party and decided to pay our _respects_."

The noble lord glared at him, though everyone else present froze in fear. With a nod from the captain, the crew began making their way through the crowd, collecting every trinket these people had on them.

"Oi! Don't forget about the presents!" the one called Uzumaki barked.

Kabuto stood his ground. ' _No matter. We can continue once they leave_.'

While staring down the pirate captain, he failed to realize his bride had begun to move past him.

* * *

Sasuke was inwardly puzzled as the bride left the protection of her groom and calmly approached him, though his face remained impassive. At that moment, the idiot groom finally noticed his bride.

"Darling, what on earth do you think you're doing? Come back here at once!"

She gave no response to his order. Sasuke simply stared her down, trying to decipher her motives. Slowly, her hands moved to behind her neck, removing what appeared to be a necklace. She gently reached for his hand and placed the pendant in his palm. Sasuke arched one eyebrow, bewildered by her actions. Her face was hidden, but he somehow knew she was staring at his hand. He looked down at the object. It was just a wooden pendant, like one a child would make. Was this some kind of joke?

He inspected further, only to take a sharp intake of breath as he noticed the carvings. Clenching his hand around it, he growled, "Where did you get this?"

The woman said nothing, making his blood begin to boil. He pointed his sword in her direction, glaring at her veil. "I asked you a question. Now tell me where the hell you got this!"

Everyone, even the crew, was shocked by the events unfolding before their eyes. It was common knowledge that it took a great deal to make Captain Uchiha lose his cool composure to such a degree as this! Even Naruto couldn't "believe it"! ;D

When the woman still failed to respond, Sasuke roughly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to him.

"We're taking her aboard!"

Gasps and cries filled the area. Before the groom had the chance to protest, he was faced with Neji's sword. Gritting his teeth, the groom could only glare.

Having gathered all the treasures in burlap sacks, they quickly made their way back to the cliff. Sasuke handed the woman over to Choji while he, Naruto, and Neji stayed behind in order to prevent those foolish enough to try to stop them.

Naruto glanced back as Choji lifted the poor girl and placed her over his shoulder before making his descent to the ship. Naruto was secretly happy Choji had been chosen to carry her; he was the one they could count on to be strong enough but still gentle with her.

What surprised him was how the bride made no move to resist; she didn't let out a single shriek. He looked back to Sasuke. ' _What are you thinking, Teme? We've never taken a hostage before!'_

As the remaining three backed up, the groom's glare never left Sasuke. "Uchiha, this is not over!"

Sasuke simply smirked before disappearing down the cliff. Kabuto ran to the ledge, but he was too late. They had somehow escaped him, not forgetting to cut the ropes from the grapples. His fists clenched as he shook with rage.

"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

* * *

Once they were in the clear, the crew took the opportunity to go through their plunder. There was certainly a substantial amount of jewels and gold, and they could not wait to spend it! As they were gawking, Naruto tried to spot their new captive, to no avail. To be honest, he felt bad for her. Sasuke always made a point that there was no need for innocent people to get hurt, so why did he kidnap a man's bride?

Deciding to head straight to the source, Naruto went to confront Sasuke in his quarters. He didn't bother knocking; he just barged in and marched up to Sasuke, who was sitting at his desk with his elbows resting on the top and folded hands in front of his mouth, as though he was deep in thought.

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk, finally getting his attention. He looked Sasuke dead in the eye. "You mind telling me what that was all about?"

Sasuke simply glanced at him for a second, then opened his hands to reveal a pendant. He tossed it to Naruto, and the blonde could hardly believe what he saw. It was a small wooden token… with the Uzumaki symbol on it! Blue eyes widened as he realized that only three pendants like this existed in the world, and two of the owners were standing in that room. He wildly shook his head in disbelief.

"No, it can't be! How do I know this isn't yours?!"

Sasuke sighed and pulled out his sheathed blade, holding the handle up so the idiot could see it. "First, because mine is always attached to my sword handle. Second, take a look at the crest on the other side."

The blonde did as he was told. There was indeed another carving. He pulled his own amulet out from under his shirt, comparing the two. His had the Uzumaki symbol alone. Sasuke's had the Uchiha fan on one side. But this one… had a simple ring on the back. Naruto was having difficulty breathing.

"S-Sasuke… does that mean-"

"We won't know anything until that woman talks."

Naruto's head whipped towards Sasuke. "Then why don't you send for her, already!"

He didn't look back at his friend. To be honest, part of him didn't want to know. After the pain they went through, why plant a seed of hope to only be disappointed in the end?

Hating being ignored, the first mate decided to take matters into his own hands. "LEE!"

In a flash, Lee made his presence known. "Yes, Naruto, sir!"

"Fetch our guest and bring her here."

A painfully obvious blush appeared in the boy's cheeks, but he still saluted and did as he was told.

Sasuke stared out the window while Naruto paced the room. Both men were anxious, wanting answers. Only one person could possibly possess that pendant: a person they had believed to be dead.

* * *

After a few agonizing moments, Lee arrived with the woman, though she still had a veil covering her features. Naruto gave Lee a questioning look, and in reply, he blushed something fierce. "Sh-she insisted on wearing that veil."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. ' _At least we know she can speak. Good_.' His eyes never left the mysterious woman as he dismissed Lee. He was a bit hesitant when he bowed and made his way out, shutting the door behind him.

Then there were three. They stood in awkward silence, tension building among them. Sasuke glared coldly at the woman. "Why won't you speak?"

Again, she played mute. Sasuke's anger was getting the best of him; he stood and stalked towards her. Even his words were becoming more venomous by the second.

"We know the story behind that necklace, and I want to know how the hell you got your filthy little hands on it!"

Somehow, the woman remained calm, with not so much as a flinch. Sasuke was dangerously nearing his breaking point. He grabbed his sword, pulling it harshly out of the sheath. He threateningly positioned it along her neck. "Speak now!" he hissed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, terrified of what his friend might do next. When his voice failed to reach him, he moved to intervene, but a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"…so you remember?"

The young men were taken aback. She seemed to be…relieved. Sasuke unconsciously began to lower his blade slowly as she spoke.

"You really remember? After all this time? Thank goodness! I was certain you would have forgotten."

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and grit his teeth. This woman was really getting on his nerves! "Just answer the damn question!"

Paying no mind to his outburst, the woman continued. "It was given to me, long ago.. by my two best friends in the world."

The men watched with unbelieving eyes as she slowly removed her veil, revealing pastel pink hair tied in a messy bun. She opened her eyes that matched the shade of sparkling emeralds. With a dazzling smile, she looked at them with tears forming in her eyes.

"Isn't that right? Sasuke? Naruto?"

* * *

 _"It's really you!"_

 _"And you have some explaining to do."_

 _"We'll be a family! The three of us!"_

 _"Do... do you think we'll always be together?"_

Next time: Reunion & Recollection

 _ **Review, please! :D**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I just have a wild imagination sometimes :P)**_


	3. Reunion & Recollection

Last time:

" _We're taking her aboard!"_

" _YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"_

" _No, it can't be!"_

" _Isn't that right? Sasuke? Naruto?"_

* * *

At that very moment, time stood still. For Sasuke and Naruto, it felt as if they were staring at a ghost! Naruto's mouth was struggling to form words as he started to tremble.

"S-S-Sa… SAKURA!"

The blonde immediately ran to her, lifting her in his arms and twirling her around! Both were laughing and in tears! Naruto finally put her down but kept his hands on her shoulders. The tears just wouldn't stop. "I can't believe it! It's really you! Sakura!" With that, he pulled her into a tight embrace, silently wishing he never had to let her go.

Sasuke watched the scene unfold in silence, still in complete shock. He had no idea what to feel at that moment; so many emotions flooded his being as questions began to fill his head. Sakura is alive? How is that possible? Why didn't she try to make contact? And what was she doing… getting _married_ to a _nobleman_? Sasuke swallowed the bile rising in his throat as the last question passed through his thoughts. Could this really be the Sakura Haruno he knew? What if this was a trick? Could she be an imposter? What-

"Sasuke?"

A gentle voice called his name, bringing him back to reality. Sakura was no longer trapped in Naruto's arms, and she now looked at him with concern etched in her face. Slowly, she brought her hand up and gently touched his cheek.

"Hey, are you alright?"

At the slightest touch, the menacing questions and emotions left him, leaving only the feeling of relief. His eyes softened at the familiar motherly treatment. She was really here. Without realizing it, he held the hand that was resting on his cheek, barely managing to whisper two words: "You're alive."

Silver tears began to slip down Sakura's face again as she managed to nod in response. Sasuke fought the threatening sting in his own eyes with all of his being; his heart and mind were screaming for him to embrace her as Naruto had.

Slowly, Sasuke removed Sakura's hand from his face, breaking the joyous atmosphere. His eyes peered into hers; the only expression his face revealed was complete seriousness.

"And you have some explaining to do."

Naruto groaned as he face-palmed; of course that bastard Uchiha would ruin such a happy moment! "Come on, Teme! Sakura just came back to us! Cut her some slack!"

Sasuke ignored the dobe; instead, he entered a staring contest with Sakura. Not one to give in, he folded his arms, awaiting her explanation. Sakura knew she had no chance of winning this one, so she sighed in defeat.

"Fair enough. Though before I begin, I'd like to change out of this dress. It's really uncomfortable." Her face scrunched as she tried to adjust her dress. Walking around in a huge, fancy wedding dress like this gets old fast.

The men awkwardly exchanged a glance. They didn't exactly have a woman's wardrobe, and she was rather small, so she wouldn't be able to wear spare clothes from them. Sakura's giggles brought back their attention.

"You should see your faces! Don't worry about it, I already thought of this!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Did she honestly expect him to believe she had predicted the Amaterasu's arrival? Naruto looked at her with confusion plastered on his face. "Erm…Sakura, what are you talking about?"

This time the girl smirked. "If you two don't mind sharing your 'booty' from my 'wedding,'" she rolled her eyes at the word, "I need the green bundle tied with rope."

Since neither men protested, Sakura called for Lee, who came rushing a bit faster than normal. Naruto snickered as Lee's face turned bright red when she asked for a favor. "A-anything for you, my dear lady! I shall not fail you!"

Naruto was having a hard time controlling his laughter, and Sasuke simply glared at his first mate's childish behavior. He ignored that feeling of anger building within him from the sight.

Lee quickly returned with the bundle Sakura described. With it's green cloth tied with ordinary rope, it certainly stood out from the other gifts with fine wrappings. Thanking Lee (and not noticing the tears in his eyes as she did so), she unwrapped the bundle, revealing a change of clothes and a dagger. Sakura rolled her eyes as the men looked at the pack with curious eyes.

"I prepared this. I'll explain later. Now if you don't mind, I need to change."

She may have been the captive, but the men obliged and left the room. She always had that kind of power over them.

* * *

Now that they were alone on deck, Sasuke's memories began to flood back to him:

His parents were murdered when he was about 7 years old. With his brother, Itachi, he was brought to a village to live with an old woman. Her appearance reminded Sasuke of a cat, so he called her "Granny Cat".

Itachi was put to work helping a merchant in town, so Sasuke was often left alone. He hated it; he hated all of it.

Then one day, while he sat alone by the cliffs, two children approached him. Both were loud, and their friendliness was just annoying. He chose to ignore them, yet they stayed with him. Every day, they would come to the same spot. The two children would play while Sasuke watched, or they would try to start a conversation with him, though they wound up doing all of the talking. Sasuke learned that the boy named Naruto was an orphan that the town seemed to reject; children were even told to stay away from him. Then the girl, Sakura, came along one day and announced she was his new friend. Sasuke tried not to laugh at her forceful approach.

With time, he warmed up to them. They connected with their dreams of adventure, and eventually, Sasuke would join them in their play. They would dare each other to complete tasks, "sword fight" with sticks on the beach, or simply cause mischief in town. The trio had gained quite the reputation among the villagers.

Then one day, Itachi left on a ship without warning, leaving Sasuke behind. Naruto tried to comfort him, since both of them had no family left. However, Sakura came up with a "brilliant" idea.

"We'll be a family! The three of us!" She pulled her "brothers" into a hug, both of them too shocked to react (but secretly grateful).

Granny Cat heard about this, so she gave the group three amulets with the red Uzumaki symbol on them. Their respective symbols were on the backs, but these were proof that they were the new Uzumaki family.

Years passed, and they grew to be 14 years old. By that time, Sasuke had begun to notice certain things about Sakura, like the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited, how she wasn't afraid to fight, or how he always wanted her to be smiling and laughing. If anyone tried to cause her pain, Sasuke would be sure to put an end to it.

One fateful night, Naruto had taken off for the night, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone on the beach. Sakura just kept staring out into the sea, while Sasuke stood next to her, trying to think of something to say. She spoke first.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

She took a breath. "Do… do you think we'll always be together?"

That caught him by surprise. "What are you talking about? Of course we will. We made a promise, remember?"

Sakura looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Sasuke prayed he wasn't blushing!

"So, you won't forget about me? No matter what happens?"

Sasuke turned away. "Hn. Who could forget someone as annoying as you?"

He inwardly regretted saying those words, but Sakura unexpectedly began to smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

She quickly pecked his cheek and ran off, leaving the Uchiha, who was _definitely_ blushing!

They realized the next morning that their promise could not be kept. They had found the Haruno house burned to the ground. The villagers located the bodies of the parents, but the child was no where to be found. Sasuke and Naruto both ran off to their homes, and for the first time in years, they cried alone. Things were never going to be the same without her.

Now she was here, alive and well. Deep down, Sasuke was a bit hurt that she never tried to return to them. What the hell had happened to her?

As he broke from his reminiscing, he dared a glance at Naruto. He had known Sakura longer; they were best friends at the age of 5. Hopefully, he could handle all of this; a breakdown from the dobe was the last thing they needed.

* * *

Naruto was in a world similar to Sasuke's vision. He recalled the pain he felt when he was alone and how Sakura appeared out of nowhere and into his life. Actually, when Sasuke first came to the village, it was her idea to befriend him. Personally, Naruto was sure he wouldn't like him; he seemed too dark and moody.

After a while, Naruto could tell his "brother" and "sister" were bonding in a different way. He was a bit jealous at first, since he was afraid of being left out. He wasn't too thrilled about giving Sakura to someone else (She was his friend first!), but he moved on when he realized at age 14 that Sasuke truly had feelings for Sakura. So, as any good wingman would do, Naruto tried to give them some alone time by taking off early one night. If only he had known that would be the last time he would see Sakura in the village.

' _But that's in the past. Sakura is back. That's all that matters. But… I wonder how the teme's handling this. He seems mad for some reason.'_

He tried to sneak a peek at Sasuke, only to find him glancing back. But before he could ask why, he was tackled to the ground by a giant dog!

"Argh! Akamaru, quit it!"

The dog proudly sat on Naruto's back as the blonde tried to escape. Sasuke could only sigh at the scene. "Of course a dobe could be bested by a dog."

'WHAT WAS THAT, TEME?! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

With his obvious rage building, Naruto intensified his struggle with the dog. Sasuke, however, lost interest in the pitiful scene.

"So this is where you guys disappeared to."

Sasuke spared a quick glance to acknowledge Kiba's arrival. Naruto was too busy to notice, which made Kiba snicker. He turned back to Sasuke, "Where have you guys been, anyway? You took off after we boarded."

His captain said nothing, so it was time to pry. "We've gone through everything from the heist; it's quite the haul. Although… I haven't had the chance to check out our captive."

Kiba's sharp eyes caught how the Uchiha tensed at his words. This caused him to smirk.

"Relax, Captain. I haven't gone near her. In fact, most of us haven't seen her anywhere. What did you guys do with her?"

Naruto froze in his struggle. He hadn't thought about how to explain the situation with Sakura. Sasuke remained silent, so he probably wasn't sure what to say, either.

"She is right here."

The men turned to see Sakura. She had gotten rid of the wedding gown and switched to an off-white blouse with a brown vest and trousers with dark boots. Her once messy bun was now a braid resting down her shoulder. Her appearance had them tongue-tied!

"I can't give details yet, but Sasuke, Naruto, and I go way back. I asked Sasuke to help me escape, and he complied. The whole 'hostage' thing made it more convincing."

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Really?" Knowing that was far from the truth, Sasuke kept his mouth shut. Sakura smiled at Kiba. "I appreciate the help. Now we have some catching up to do, so if you'll excuse us…"

As she turned away, Kiba let out a low whistle. Apparently she heard, because she shot a glare at him over her shoulder; it was deadly enough to make both Kiba and Naruto stiffen. Sasuke smirked as he rose from his slouched position.

"She's not someone you want to mess with."

* * *

" _I know you're angry, but please just hear me out."_

" _Did you even try to find us?"_

" _Let's celebrate the arrival of our new shipmate!"_

" _How did it come to this?"_

Next time: Sakura's Story

 _ **Hopefully this chapter answered some questions. Otherwise, feel free to contact me. Review, please!**_

 ** _I do NOT own Naruto!_**


	4. Sakura's Story

Last time:

 _"You're alive."_

 _"Come on, Teme! Sakura just came back to us! Cut her some slack!"_

 _"I appreciate the help. Now we have some catching up to do, so if you'll excuse us…"_

 _"She's not someone you want to mess with."_

* * *

Sasuke moved past the frozen duo and followed Sakura towards his quarters. Naruto eventually regained movement and scrambled after them. Kiba simply watched them leave before an idea crossed his mind. "I think we should fill the crew in, eh, Akamaru?"

Said dog barked as Kiba playfully scratched his head. "'Course we should!"

* * *

Sakura inwardly sighed. When they had returned to Sasuke's cabin, the situation went straight back to square one. Sasuke sat at his desk with Naruto standing at the side. Both men had intense expressions on their faces. Sure, she had some explaining to do, as Sasuke said, but they didn't have to make it feel like an interrogation!

"Can't you guys… I don't know, relax a bit?"

Neither man made a move; they simply stared at her. Naruto was waiting in anticipation, but Sakura felt a small dose of skepticism behind Sasuke's eyes. This time, she outwardly sighed.

"Look, I understand that you're upset, but just hear me out."

That was easier said than done. So much had happened since they were separated, and Sakura had no idea where to begin. "Uh…so, what would you like to know?"

Naruto finally blinked. He definitely had questions, but there were so many of them! Which should come first?

"Did you even _try_ to find us?"

It was surprising that Sasuke was the one to speak first. Sakura was taken aback by that question, but she realized what he was implying and immediately became enraged!

"Are you suggesting I _abandoned_ you?! How dare you! I can't believe you would ever think something like that!"

Sasuke forcefully stood up. "Then explain why you've been alive for _seven years_ and never bothered to make contact!"

"Don't you think I _wanted_ to?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as tears of frustration began to emerge from Sakura's eyes. Before they could truly flow, however, Naruto decided to step in.

"What do you mean, Sakura? If you wanted to contact us, then why didn't you?"

Her body tensed as she lowered her head. "I… I couldn't do it."

Naruto held his chin as he pondered, "Well, I guess that's true. We're wanted pirates, so we have to be on the move all the time. No one's ever been able to catch the Amaterasu! I mean, plenty of people are still trying—"

Sakura shook her head. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "No, you don't understand! I wanted to return to you, to my family, more than anything! But… I didn't have a choice!"

Her words silenced the blonde loudmouth. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as something dawned on him. "It was your _fiancé's_ doing?" he practically spat out.

Sakura could only smirk bitterly. "Something like that."

* * *

A 14-year-old Sakura giggled as she chased after Sasuke with Naruto shouting as he lagged behind.

"Just you wait, Teme! You're gonna EAT MY DUST!"

The young boy smirked over his shoulder, irritating his best friend. "And why would I do that? You can't even catch up to a girl!"

Slightly insulted by his words, Sakura pushed forward, catching Sasuke at his heels. He frowned as she gave her own triumphant smirk!

"GAH!"

Naruto's scream followed by a loud crashing sound stopped the two in their tracks. They could hear a man yelling; Naruto must have landed on a stand in the market. Maybe roof-hopping through the village had been a bad idea after all…

Sakura leapt to the ground and ran back towards Naruto, hoping to save him. However, her concern distracted her and she bumped into someone by accident.

"S-sorry!" She looked up as she apologized and felt her blood run cold. A man she had never seen before was looking down at her. What frightened her most was not the ragged appearance but the strange look in his eyes as he looked her up and down. She knew something wasn't right about him, and that terrified her! She barely noticed as Sasuke appeared, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away before they were caught as well.

Unfortunately for them, the shopkeeper complained to Granny Cat, who then sternly scolded the three children. Afterwards, she sent Sasuke to his room and the other two to their homes.

Sakura's home was a ways outside the village, so she had to hurry so she could get back before dark. She rounded the corner, but quickly stepped back to hide by the rocks when she noticed her father talking outside. What if one of the townspeople was complaining about today? She'd be in serious trouble!

When she dared to sneak a peek, she didn't recognize that man he was talking to. Most of his face was hidden. She did notice her father getting angry about something, but he was actually yelling at the man. He ordered him to leave, and the man seemed to comply. However, Sakura couldn't help but gasp when the man turned; a mere glimpse of his eyes was all it took for her to realize that he was the man from town she bumped into that day!

Sakura was sure to stay hidden until the stranger was gone. When she felt it was safe, she ran over to her father, who hadn't moved from his spot. He failed to notice her approach.

"Papa?"

Flinching, he quickly turned to her and smiled like he usually would. Sakura noticed his hand was trembling.

* * *

" _Dear, what are we going to do?"_

" _I…I'm not sure yet."_

 _But that man said he'd be back! Dear, he wants to take our child!"_

" _I know. We'll have to get away from here. And soon."_

Sakura trembled in her hiding place, trying to fight back her tears.

* * *

Sasuke held his tongue. He vaguely recalled the incident with the strange man. _'This also explains her behavior on the night she disappeared. She knew she would be taken away from the village, either by her parents or him.'_

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing, "Everything began the next night. After leaving the beach, I went straight home…"

* * *

Sakura suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut; there was no light coming from the house. It was getting dark, and her parents usually lit the lamps by now.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Her heart stopped when she heard a voice behind her. Before she could do anything, a large hand had grabbed onto her hair! She tried to struggle, but the pain was making her eyes sting. The man pulled and brought her to her knees.

"Ya think she's the one?"

"Pretty sure." A new voice reached Sakura's ears as a shadowed figure knelt before her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Ah, she's a cute one."

Sakura definitely didn't like the sound of that; she had to get away from them! Thinking fast, she tried to shove the man away, but the hand in her hair tightened its grip, causing her to yelp.

"Hehe, she's a feisty one." The figure stood up and looked at the man behind her. "We'll finish up here. Take her to the boat."

' _NO!'_

Quickly, Sakura reached for the dagger strapped to her captor's waist. They were caught off-guard as she sliced through her hair in a single swipe, forcing the hand to release her. As soon as she was free, she made a run for it. She wasn't sure where to go, but her feet were taking her in the direction of Granny Cat's hut. Sakura knew Sasuke would hear her if she screamed.

"SAS—mph!" Sakura dropped the dagger as her body was stopped abruptly. She soon found herself in a dark confined space, and it felt as if she was being carried away!

Desperately, she started to cry, "Help me! Sasuke! Naruto! SOMEBODY!"

Unfortunately, her attempts were in vain as the burlap sack muffled her cries.

* * *

The girl was surprised as the bag was suddenly dropped to the ground. As it opened and released her, she tried to make another run for it. However, she was immediately grabbed from behind and held by her wrists. Once she realized she was trapped, she observed her surroundings. She had no idea where she was; she only knew she was in a strange room with some men. The two behind her, most likely her captors, were standing at attention, as if waiting for something. As Sakura tried to make sense of her situation, her blood froze as she felt someone with ice cold hands fiddle with her hair beside her. She hadn't even noticed the presence of the man!

"My, what have you boys done? Our little flower has been damaged!"

"N-not our fault, Captain! That brat… she chopped it off when she tried to get away!" Was that fear she sensed in their voices?

Sakura slowly moved her eyes toward the so-called "captain." She couldn't stop her eyes from widening as she witnessed the sight of sickly, pale skin; long, oily hair; and dangerous, yellow, snake eyes. Her body remained helplessly frozen as his hand moved from her hair and began to stroke her cheek.

"Kukuku. No matter. With those exotic features, she'll surely grow to be quite the beauty."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke tried to let the information sink in. Apparently, Sakura was claiming to be kidnapped by Orochimaru the Snake. He was known for human trafficking during their time, though no one had heard mention of him in years. Sakura noticed their disbelieving expressions and sighed.

"I understand if you don't believe me. I realize that it all sounds a bit far-fetched. But I assure you it is the truth."

Sasuke, now back in his seat, observed how her eyes remained steady as she spoke, so he could believe she was being honest. Still, he had to ask… "And what does this have to do with that fiancé of yours?"

"So now you want to cut to the chase?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow. Sasuke said no more, so she simply shrugged. "Alright. I'll make it short. I was held captive at a hidden island base after that, and a few months ago, he found me. He said he was Lord Kabuto and had come to rescue me. At first I was relieved; since he's a lord, he could provide some protection for a while. But when I was ready to return home, he made excuses, insisting that it was 'too dangerous to send word to anyone, else I give away my location.'"

Naruto glared at nothing in particular. He was really starting to hate that guy with a passion.

Sakura continued, "Eventually, he made his true intentions clear when he announced I was his fiancée."

Silence followed her story. Sakura was honestly ashamed to fall for his trick. She should have escaped when she had the chance! But… Lord Kabuto blackmailed her; he told her he had her parents under his protection. If she tried to flee, he'd change that in a heartbeat. Sakura couldn't risk it.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura. He refused to admit that he felt a bit guilty for being suspicious. Somehow he knew she was telling the truth. _'She's been trapped in a chain of kidnappings all this time, with me as her latest captor…'_

"So… have you kept in touch with Granny? Has she mentioned my parents?" It was an innocent attempt to change the topic. However, as the men before her stiffened, Sakura could feel the atmosphere become grim. When they exchanged a glance for a moment, not sure what to say, this only strengthened Sakura's feeling of dread.

"Wha…what is it?"

Sasuke brought his eyes to meet hers. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke, wait! Now's not the time!" Naruto protested.

Ignoring the outburst, Sasuke's gaze didn't falter. "Your parents… were found dead… the day you disappeared."

…

Naruto hurried over to Sakura's side as she paled. Luckily, he caught her before her legs could fold. She was clearly nearing a panic attack.

"No… NO! That can't be true! He said… he said they were alive! He was protecting them!

"…C'mon, Sakura. Maybe you should sit for a minute," Naruto gently said as he guided her to a chair. He kneeled before her; he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was in complete shock. That added oil to the fire, as his hatred for that bastard lord continued to burn.

Sasuke rose from his seat and walked over to the two, though he remained standing. "I think I know what happens next. You were anxious to get home, so you prepared that bundle in hope that you could slip away before the ceremony, making it look like bandits took you."

Sakura's gaze shifted slightly toward Sasuke; his theory was dead on. He seemed to catch her signal, and he nodded solemnly. Within his mind, he was putting more of the pieces together. _'Then that Kabuto guy had a feeling she would try to escape. That's why the ceremony was on a cliff: to keep bandits away as well as trap the bride.'_

Neither man had any idea what they could possibly say to provide a shred of comfort, so they sat in silence. It did not last long, since Kiba suddenly barged right in.

"Hey, Captain. I spoke with the crew, and…"

The man looked at everyone's grave expressions. Kiba raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What's with all the gloom and doom in here? I figured you'd be more excited to find your old friend."

No one so much as flinched to acknowledge his presence. This annoyed him, of course, but he had an announcement to make. "I've talked it over with the crew, and we all agree it's about time for a party!"

Naruto raised his head as a hint of light entered his eyes. "Party? What for?"

Even Sasuke was a bit curious, yet at the same time, a bit skeptical. They were most likely searching for some excuse to drink to their hearts' desire, but he wondered what ridiculous reason they came up with this time. Last time, they insisted on celebrating when "Naruto went a day without saying 'Believe it.'"

Kiba beamed as he stood before them. "We're gonna celebrate the arrival of our new shipmate!"

Both Naruto and Sakura snapped out of it, jumping up at his declaration. However, their expressions were far from the same.

"Wha- no, I don't think that is necessary, I—"

"YEAH! WE'RE GONNNA PARTY 'TIL THE CRACK OF DAWN!"

Before Sakura could protest further, Naruto and Kiba took off to begin the preparations. With a desperate look in her eye, she turned to Sasuke. "Can't you do something to stop this?"

The only reply she received was a grunt, which she translated to, "Unfortunately, no." She sighed, "I guess once they get started, it would be next to impossible to stop them."

"Aa."

Due to mental exhaustion, Sakura slumped back in her seat. She still had to process all the new information: Kabuto lied about her parents. If he were truly looking after them, he would have known they were dead. Did he simply not look into it? Or was he trying to hide their fate? Sakura wasn't sure what to believe.

"How did it come to this?" she whispered. Little did she realize Sasuke's keen ears picked up on her distress.

* * *

" _There has to be more to this than meets the eye."_

" _I will never allow anyone to take you away again."_

" _Could I get some help here?!"_

" _This might not please you, Captain, but…"_

Next time: Celebration with a Promise


	5. Celebration with a Promise

**_Okay, so this chapter didn't go the way I originally planned, but I still love it!_**

 ** _A note for reviewers:_**

 ** _FatherPHD: I understand your excitement. I assure you, Hinata will make an appearance eventually._**

 ** _peinluvscookies: Don't worry, darling. Sakura will shine! I just ask you to be patient. ;)_**

 ** _I do not own Naruto. I wanted to borrow some awesome characters for my story!_**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _I wanted to return to you, to my family, more than anything! But… I didn't have a choice!"_

 _'She's been trapped in a chain of kidnappings all this time, with me as her latest captor…'_

 _"YEAH! WE'RE GONNNA PARTY 'TIL THE CRACK OF DAWN!"_

* * *

As the golden sun began to set, the crew gathered to begin their celebration. The men felt it was needed after obtaining a large bounty as well as successfully rescuing a young damsel. Neji brought out his violin, Choji cooked a feast of barbecue (though no one knew where he got the meat from), and Kiba took it upon himself to grab the bottles of sake from the wedding gifts.

As he began passing the bottles around, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he spotted his friend Shino with a flute in his hand.

"Since when can you play?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

Shino barely acknowledged him by shrugging. "I've never brought it up. Why is that? Because you never asked."

* * *

Sasuke heard the commotion outside his quarters. The men were drinking and laughing as they enjoyed the music. He could hear a certain someone's voice over everything else, but that was to be expected. The dobe's brain could only handle so much, so he needed to break loose after the day's events.

At the thought of that, Sasuke glanced over at Sakura. The mental stress had caused her to drift off into slumber shortly after Naruto left. He would never admit to anyone how a spare blanket had appeared on top of her.

Deciding it would be best not to disturb her, Sasuke figured they could hide out and avoid the party on deck. He found, however, that his gaze kept returning to the sleeping woman. Staring at her peaceful face would remind him that she's here, and for the moment, she was safe. Then he'd realize he was staring and quickly attempt to keep himself occupied by other means.

Unfortunately, his peace did not last as angry shouts rang from outside. The sound startled Sakura awake as Sasuke glared at the door. The noise would not die down, so a curious Sakura rose from her seat and hurried to investigate; Sasuke sighed, seeing he had no other choice, and followed after her.

The pair stopped in their tracks as they came across the scene. From what they could tell, the shouts from a good number of the men were aimed at Rock Lee, who was currently swaying back and forth in a… _peculiar_ manner. Sasuke's eyes did not fail to notice the boy's flushed face and unfocused eyes. _'He's drunk.'_ His right eye involuntarily twitched at the sight.

"Well, this is getting troublesome."

The two looked down and found Shikamaru on the floor, leaning against the wall. He lazily glanced up at Sakura's curious expression. "So you must be Sakura. I'm the ship's navigator, Shikamaru."

Sakura smiled politely, "Pleased to meet you. Um… could you possibly explain what is going on out here?"

Sighing while scratching his head, he answered, "Lee's overdone it with the sake. He thinks he's 'entertaining the masses.' You can see how they reacted to the idea."

Sakura managed an awkward chuckle, "Oh, I see."

"You call that dancing?! THIS is dancing!"

The trio turned just in time to witness Naruto's dance demonstration of awkward, jerking movements. Lee, however, took this as a challenge and persisted with his swaying, only with more intensity. Veins popped on the men's heads from pure irritation. Even Neji ceased his playing, though Shino paid no mind and kept up his piping. After a moment of that ridiculous display, Sakura burst out laughing! "Naruto! What… What are you _doing_?!"

Everyone froze and turned to the laughing woman, currently holding her stomach as she tried to breathe! Suddenly, Kiba got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he came up with yet another "brilliant" idea.

"Well then, why don't you show us how it's done, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura's fit ended as she stared at him in disbelief. She didn't notice Sasuke's eyes narrow in disgust at the idea. Luckily for him, Naruto was having similar thoughts. "I FORBID IT! Sakura's NOT here for your entertainment!"

Then, Choji stepped up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, to everyone's surprise. "It's just a dance, Naruto. We wouldn't do anything to her. Besides, would you rather continue watching Lee over there?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the drunken lad had not ceased his actions, blissfully unaware of his surroundings and lack of music. It was enough to make the blonde's resolve waver a bit…

"Alright. I'll give you a dance."

Naruto's head whirled back to face Sakura when she had spoken; her look of disbelief had been replaced with one of determination.

"But Sakura, you don't have to-"

"It's fine. Like your friend said, it's just a dance."

As she began to walk towards Neji, Sasuke had to fight the urge to grab her arm and pull her back to him. He didn't believe the entire crew had intentions similar to Choji's innocent thoughts.

Sakura, seeming to feel Sasuke's discomfort, flashed a reassuring smile at him before whispering to Neji; he seemed to approve, so he nodded to Shino, signaling to follow his lead.

The little lady smiled as she brought her hands to her hips and stomped to the beat of Neji's… jig? That was certainly not what was expected! Yet, the men couldn't resist clapping to the beat as Sakura hopped and twirled in graceful rhythm. For the captain and first mate, this brought on a massive wave of nostalgia; as children, they had often watched the adults dance like this during festivals and celebrations.

Deciding she wasn't going to dance alone, Sakura stepped in time and grabbed Choji's arms. The big man allowed her to lead him to the dance floor, and he attempted to copy her movements. This encouraged Naruto and KIba to join in as well. Even Akamaru joined in the fun as he bounced and barked happily.

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Choji called with a huge grin on his face. Shikamaru tried to ignore his request, but soon Sakura appeared and pulled him into a partner dance. She twirled the reluctant man around, but soon even he had a ghost of a smile.

Sasuke watched as an obviously jealous Naruto cut in and clumsily spun with the girl. He felt a small yearning to join in, but he quickly dismissed it. Instead, he chose to watch with content. Silently, he relocated to the side of the ship, letting the ocean breeze blow through his locks.

"It's quite interesting."

Sasuke looked up and found Sai sitting atop a barrel with a sketchbook in his hand. Apparently sensing his gaze, the pale man turned to him, a little surprised someone had heard his comment. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the drawing; he noticed it was some sort of portrait of the dancers before them, including the sole female of the group.

Although the captain said nothing, Sai could tell by his expression that he expected him to elaborate. "That Sakura girl… she's nothing like the women I've observed in the past."

As a former trained assassin, Sai would have done plenty of "observing" before striking a target. Most likely, most of the women he ever saw were nobility or humble servants; neither title came close to describing the Sakura Sasuke knew.

Eyes returning to the dancing crew, Sasuke rested his gaze on the girl. Currently, the men were passing her around, each wanting a dance with her. Sasuke smirked as Sakura gracefully avoided Lee, who stumbled in his drunken attempts to cut in; as a result, the boy fell flat on his face, causing the crew members to burst into laughter. Still, Sasuke's eyes remained on Sakura, focusing on her smile.

"She certainly is something."

* * *

Naruto and Kiba failed to keep their vow to "party 'til the break of dawn." Due to the dancing and consumption of large amounts of sake, everyone had collapsed on deck, minus Sasuke, of course. Though he was a bit surprised that Neji and Sai were also unconscious.

As he looked around, he noticed that there was no sign of pink hair among the sleeping forms. Onyx eyes began to search the rest of the area as he considered the possibilities of where she could be. Then he spotted her high above him; she was sitting on the crow's nest, which was a platform at the top of the main mast. The little daredevil allowed her legs to dangle over the side. He couldn't help but smirk to himself; she always had liked to climb to high places. With swift grace, Sasuke began his ascent to join her.

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke climbing the ropes below her; her mind remained elsewhere as she stared out to the open waters. It felt strange; if it weren't for Orochimaru, she would have been accustomed to this view long ago. If he had not interfered, she would've been free to explore the world with Naruto and-

"What are you doing up here?"

' _He has impeccable timing, doesn't he?'_ Sakura bemused to herself before looking over her shoulder to acknowledge Sasuke. "I just needed some space, and the view up here is so serene."

She turned back to the sea; rustling fabric and the clicking of boots informed her that he was moving to sit beside her. They said nothing, listening to the gentle movements of the waves. Sakura began to wonder how long this peace could last.

"Something is troubling you."

Her body involuntarily tensed. That was not a question; it was a statement. She glanced at him cautiously; his eyes were still on the water as he spoke, "You've always been easy to read. I can tell that something is on your mind."

"…Why do you always have to notice these things?" she sighed. Sasuke's only response was a simple grunt.

"Hn."

Sakura's gaze moved to her lap. "You might think this is ridiculous, but… do you remember what Lord Kabuto said at the cliff?"

Sasuke thought back to the noise that pampered idiot was making as they left with his captive bride.

' _YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!'_

Sakura released another sigh. "No doubt he's hired an entire fleet to find me. That man is so desperate to keep me around, but for what? What is there to gain? There has to be more to this than meets the eye."

Sasuke made no comment. Sakura knew she would start rambling, but she decided not to stop herself. It was how she could cope with this uncomfortable situation.

"Think about it. Instead of informing me that I didn't have a home to go back to, he used blackmail to ensure that I wouldn't leave. It doesn't make sense."

"…"

The girl's shoulders slumped; Sasuke hadn't so much as flinched. Couldn't he at least grunt like he always did?

"… I don't want to think about what would happen to you… and Naruto… if we were found. That's why I think… it would be best if you left me behind. You can keep your freedom, and-"

"Never."

The low growl emanating from Sasuke's throat startled Sakura, causing her to turn to him with wide eyes. She was utterly speechless!

Sasuke took a deep breath, as though he needed to calm himself. His bangs hid his eyes as he spoke again, "You were dead. We were certain you were gone forever. Now you're back, and you expect us to leave you again? You idiot."

Sakura couldn't deny that she was touched by his words, yet she was insulted that he was mocking her logic! "Well, excuse me for listening to reason! You have to grasp the situation, Sasuke. It's the only way, and you know it!"

"Are you saying you want to leave?"

"I want you to be _safe_!"

The man's eyes finally moved and peered straight into hers. "That's not what I asked, Sakura."

No retort came from her mouth. She couldn't find an argument. Instead, Sasuke's words brought on an internal struggle. She turned away and focused her attention to her hands on her lap. Sakura's reasoning may have been strong, but she could not deny what she truly desired.

"… No. I don't want to leave," she whispered.

"Then you won't."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke reached for her hand. He grasped it tightly as her eyes clashed with his once more. Sakura's mouth was agape as she tried to find the right words to say, but all she could manage was…

"…S-Sasuke…"

His gaze was hard, but Sakura could see something different in Sasuke's eyes. "When the time comes, I'll deal with Kabuto."

Realization dawned on the woman, slightly snapping her out of the trance. "Wait. You're not planning on _fighting_ , are you?"

Sasuke's gaze did not falter, and his silence was enough for her to know his answer. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she reprimanded him.

"Sasuke, you have no idea what you'll be up against! He could easily have your crew outnumbered! Why go this far for me?"

When he didn't react, Sakura could feel herself becoming flustered. She was fully aware of the hand around hers, and she wondered just how long he would keep this up. But before she could say anything else, his free hand moved to brush some loose strands of hair behind her ear. A faint blush adorned her cheeks as she felt his warmth cradling her face. Light pressure from the hand indicated that he wanted her to lean closer, and she found herself complying.

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. Yet, as he looked at her half-closed eyes, he felt an undeniable longing to do what he should have done long ago…

"WHAT ERR YOUUU LUKINN AT?!"

The pair jumped apart at the shout that came from below them! Lee had apparently awoken, and he was obviously still intoxicated. Unfortunately, the entire crew was well aware of what that boy was capable of when drunk. Sasuke mentally cursed.

Naruto, a bit more sober, was currently dodging Lee's relentless attacks as he tried to contain him before he destroyed the ship! "Oi! Teme! I could use a little help here!

Sakura was certainly surprised. The Naruto she knew rarely asked anyone for help, let alone Sasuke. He'd usually boast about his "amazing skills." Just how serious was this situation? When she heard Sasuke growl in frustration next to her, she offered a sympathetic smile before she rose to her feet. She held out her hand. "Come on. We can't really let Naruto handle this on his own, can we?"

A bit reluctantly, Sasuke smirked before following Sakura down to the deck. All the while, both were silently trying to decipher what had just happened.

"Ah! My fair lady Sakura!"

"Eh?!"

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU DRUNK!"

"Hn. Annoying."

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning as daylight entered the cabin. It took but a moment to recollect that Sasuke had insisted that she take his quarters for the night. Actually, it was more of an order. He himself had chosen to sleep with the crew below deck, claiming that he had to make sure Lee stayed in check. Sakura knew better; she grinned to herself as she thought, ' _Is it really that hard for him to simply be a gentleman?'_

Her thoughts of Sasuke and the night before brought her back to atop the crow's nest. What exactly was that? She had never seen Sasuke so… passionate. Her fingers subconsciously rose to her lips. _Was he about to…?_

Sakura quickly shook her head as she realized her thoughts were wandering into unknown territory. What she needed was a distraction. Pushing the blanket aside, she walked over to the window. Staring at beautiful scenery always put her mind at ease, and the view of blue skies and gentle ocean waves was simply gorgeous! She could feel herself becoming calmer, until she spotted something else on the horizon; the sight made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

"Captain! Captain!"

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes and forced himself to sit upright; he really was not a morning person.

"Captain, you need to snap out of it!"

Noticing a hint of urgency in the voice, Sasuke turned to see Shikamaru and Sai standing beside his bunk. Both men had serious expressions on their faces, but what truly grabbed his attention was Shikamaru's posture; he was stiff as a soldier with no trace of his usual laziness! His eyes sternly remained on Sasuke. "We need a plan now."

"What is it?" The captain was beginning to grasp the seriousness of the situation at hand, so he chose to cut to the chase.

After quickly exchanging a glance with Sai, Shikamaru reported, "This may not please you, Captain, but… Neji has spotted a ship, and its path is set to intercept us."

* * *

 _"We cannot evade them. That would be too suspicious."_

 _"It seems some pirates have stolen Lord Kabuto's precious woman."_

 _"Sasuke, I tried to warn you..."_

 _Next time: Investigation_


	6. Investigation

**_A/N: We got some more appearances in this chapter. Hope you like it ;)_**

 ** _Last time:_**

 _"That Sakura girl... she's nothing like the women I've observed in the past."_

 _"That man is so desperate to keep me around."_

 _"When the time comes, I'll deal with Kabuto."_

 _"Neji has spotted a ship, and it's moving to intercept us."_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched. His gut was telling him what that ship's purpose was. They were wanted criminals, of course, so it was logical that someone would try to intercept them. However, Sasuke was certain that the incoming ship had been sent by that idiot lord. Sakura hadn't been kidding when she said he'd hire an entire fleet! Of course, the crew had a set routine for inspections, but this time was a bit different; they'd be searching for people, not items. Also, they could not simply fight them off. It was too risky to give away Sakura's position.

Sai chose that moment to speak, "Shall we evade it?"

"No," he decided. "If we try to avoid them when they're obviously trying to inspect us, we'd only raise suspicions.

Folding his arms, Shikamaru began to use that brain of his. "That's true. We cannot flee. But at the same time, it wouldn't take long for them to find Sakura. I'll also assume they've received a description of you, Captain, and possibly Naruto."

Sai brought his hand to his chin. "So if we have to face them, could we hide the Captain and Sakura?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he considered the possibility. "It would not be easy. They'll most likely search the entire ship."

"Then we'll hide in plain sight."

The men turned back to Sasuke. "What do you mean, Captain?" Sai asked.

Sasuke rose to his feet. "Shikamaru, I want you to pose as the captain of this 'merchant' ship."

"What? Why me?"

"Your quick-thinking will help you come up with believable answers to their questions," Sasuke stated a-matter-of-factly.

The man released a groan. "This is troublesome, but I suppose we have no other choice."

Sai then stepped forward. "I believe I understand, but what will you do, Captain?"

Glancing at his shipmate, Sasuke stated, "I'll simply disguise myself, as will Naruto. No doubt he made an impression at the last encounter."

The men nodded; at least they had a plan. Now they had to change their attire and let the show begin.

* * *

Aboard the other ship, a silver-haired man stood on deck, gazing out into the sea in thought. A mask covered the lower half of his face, and a scar could be seen across his left eye. His gaze moved toward the ship they were approaching; so far it seemed to have slowed down considerably. Perhaps the crew noticed them, but they made no move to avoid them. This crew was either very naïve or very clever.

"Kakashi."

The man turned to see his dark-haired, large-eyed subordinate. "Ah, Yamato. Here to report?"

Respectfully saluting his superior, Yamato replied, "Yes, sir. The men are prepared to board the ship once we are in position."

Kakashi nodded before turning back to the sea. "And how many ships have we inspected now?"

"I believe that this would be the fifth. Though this is the first one we had at sea."

That number caused the man to sigh. To be frank, Kakashi did not really care for this assignment. A snobbish young lord had hired his ship, demanding that they find his stolen woman. Yes, the cause seemed noble enough, yet something felt off. The lord's concern seemed more of a desire to reclaim a stolen possession, not the desperate need to save a loved one.

Of course, he normally would have refused. Yet despite his instinct, Kakashi knew he had a job to do. He could not stand idly by as an innocent woman was being held captive by pirates. And the culprits were none other than the crew of the Amaterasu.

A sudden thought appeared in his head. "Yamato, how is Gai's condition?"

The subordinate tensed ever so slightly and stared at the ground. "It… well… it seems Gai is still attempting to overcome his sea sickness."

Secretly, Kakashi was a bit relieved. Maito Gai was the one chosen to openly lead the inspections, though he may have been a little too dedicated. At the last inspection, he kept dramatically shouting that he must "save the youthful lord's precious damsel with his powers of youth!" It was not exactly a subtle approach.

That all had changed as soon as they got to sea. It turned out that the great Maito Guy had a sensitive stomach and had succumb to intense seasickness, leaving him incapacitated for the time being.

"Very well. Then I shall join this coming inspection."

Yamato's eyes shot back up to face his leader in disbelief. "Are you sure about this? I can take over, so there's no need for you to—"

Kakashi held up a hand, silencing his companion. "Let's just call it a hunch."

* * *

Back aboard the Amaterasu, the men were scattered about. They had just been informed of the approaching ship, so they automatically went about their routine. The men moved with hastened pace to hide anything that could arouse suspicion. Fortunately, that wasn't much.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru went below deck. The object of interest was an old trunk. Naruto quickly located it; after blowing off the dust, he opened it to reveal various articles of clothing. He pulled out a long coat and a feathered hat and handled them to Shikamaru. The outfit may have seemed obnoxious, but they wanted him to draw the attention as their "captain."

Sasuke replaced his tunic with a shirt of sackcloth and wrapped a folded bandanna around his forehead. Naruto also grabbed a bandana, but he had to wrap it around his entire head in order to hide his spikey blonde hair. Sasuke had reluctantly allowed the first mate to wear an eye patch if he promised to keep his mouth shut. As a finishing touch, he removed his boots and walked barefoot.

After checking their handiwork, they decided they were ready to join the others on deck. Now they only had to wait for the coming ship.

* * *

Before long, the ship was in range. A man with short, brown hair and large, dark eyes commanded them to drop anchor.

"This is Captain Yamato! Your ship is now under inspection! We ask for your full cooperation!"

Shikamaru drew in a deep breath. _'What a pain._ '

"You heard him, men! Drop anchor!" He turned to Sasuke and Shino. "You two! Get over there and assist them with their ramp!"

"Aye!"

With that, the crew got to work. Sasuke had to admit he was impressed with the false captain's act; he had made a point to command him personally to create the illusion of him being a lowly crewmember. Also, as he gave out orders, he certainly made a believable captain.

As the men from the other ship boarded, Sasuke paid very close attention. None of these men seemed familiar, and Kabuto was not among them. However, he couldn't let his guard down; the one with the mask somehow made him uneasy. The man turned to him, most likely sensing his gaze. Sasuke could tell this man was much smarter than he appeared.

"Line up, men!"

Shikamaru's shout reminded Sasuke of the role he was supposed to be playing. Lowering his head, he joined the rest of the crew. Shikamaru then approached Captain Yamato. "May I ask what this inspection is about?"

The man sent a barely detectable glance toward the masked man before he replied. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he questioned just who was leading this investigation.

"There has been a report of a kidnapping. It seems a band of pirates have stolen young Lord Kabuto's bride-to-be. Our orders are to inspect every ship we come across, whether at port or at sea."

Shikamaru nodded solemnly. "Ah, I see." _'Well, that proves our theory. These guys are working for Kabuto.'_

In line, Naruto was attempting to figure out just what was going on. All he had been told was to disguise himself; he had not been informed that Kabuto's cronies were approaching! Simply thinking about that bastard made him want to make an all-out attack on the enemy crew, but he knew better. In order to protect his family, he had to hold his tongue. Besides, the look the Yamoato guy gave him earlier was really freaky!

While Captain Yamato had his men search the ship, Kakashi kept his eyes on the crew. He searched their features, trying to detect any signs of deceit. His eyes then met the glare of onyx orbs. Of course, Kakashi had noticed that man from the beginning; how could he ignore such a deadly aura aimed directly at him?

As he held his murderous gaze, Kakashi thought back to his briefing with Lord Kabuto.

" _The crew of the Amaterasu has stolen something of mine. I need you to track them down as soon as possible. Search for a crew with an obnoxious blonde and a dark captain. You really cannot miss that aura of his. Please… return my_ _precious_ _bride to me."_

Kakashi put those words together with some rumors he had heard about the Amaterasu's captain. _'Dark hair. Dark eyes. A menacing aura…'_

"Captain!"

Kakashi broke the stare-down as one of his men approached Yamato. "Sir, we've discovered a person in the captain's quarters."

Naruto's eyes widened in panic as the crew around him tensed. Sasuke mentally cursed himself, realizing his mistake.

They had forgotten Sakura.

On the outside, Sasuke held his cool composure. However, his hand slowly moved to the hilt of his hidden blade.

Two men soon arrived with a small figure in tow. This figure wore no shoes, trousers that were ripped at the knees, a worn, baggy shirt, and a bandanna hiding all traces of hair. Once the figure looked up, Sasuke smirked to himself, while moving his hand to its original position. ' _Nice work, Sakura.'_

As Sakura was brought forward, one of the men approached her. "Thought you could hide from us, eh, boy? You'll pay for such disrespect!"

His hand moved to strike her across the face, but it never made contact. The glaring man turned to see Sasuke grasping his wrist in mid air. Kakashi was a bit impressed by the man's speed.

The attacker spluttered in disgust. "Why, you…"

At that moment, Shikamaru knew he had to speak up before Sasuke caused a scene. Strange. Usually Naruto was the one to worry about...

"Please forgive our cabin boy. He's a mute, sir, so he cannot apologize himself. Unfortunately, he was already traumatized when we found him. Gossip among the villagers revealed his family was killed when bandits broke into his home. As you can see, some of the men have come to be quite protective of him."

Not buying the story, the man spat back, "That does not explain why he was hiding!"

"Did I not just tell you? He's traumatized. Your approach probably triggered those memories, which frightened him. He's just a boy."

After yanking his arm away from Sasuke's grasp, he turned to face Shikamaru head on. With his size, the man towered over the lazy genius. He smirked as he spoke. "Alright. Then how about explaining your cargo? We found a load of boxes filled with fine cloth and other treasures."

Shikamaru didn't budge; he simply shrugged. "We _are_ a merchant's ship. We trade merchandise for our boss."

The crew of the Amaterasu made sure to hide their amusement. Shikamaru was talking down to a giant; his tone sounded as if he were speaking to a simpleton, which only fueled the goon's anger. It really was quite the scene.

As the argument carried on, Kakashi had made his way toward the small "boy." He noticed the dark man move to stand somewhat in front of him, obviously trying to protect the child. Though he stood between them, Kakashi got a good look at the boy's eyes.

* * *

Sakura could feel her anxiety rising as the masked man continued to stare at her. Had they been found out? Yes, Sasuke was being unnecessarily protective, but surely that wouldn't give them away! At least, that's what she hoped. _'Please. Just leave.'_

Suddenly, he turned away from them. "Ibiki. That's enough."

* * *

"So… the investigation was a failure?"

Captain Yamato sighed as he sat next to a bed-ridden Gai, who currently had tears streaming down his face.

"How tragic! An innocent woman is in dire need of my powers of youth, but instead my powers are worthless against this terrible seasickness! How could you possibly succeed without my assistance?"

The Captain's hands came up as he tried not to panic. "Gai, you need to calm down. Even if you were there, we still would have found nothing. How can we find something that simply isn't there?"

Gai seemed to relax at his words, so he slumped back against the bed. "I suppose that's right. But never fear! I am prepared to vanquish this sickness so I'll be ready to take the next ship all on my own! You can count on it!"

Yamato did not want to imagine that type of scenario. _'I feel sorry for that ship.'_

* * *

Kakashi once again stood alone on deck. He organized his thoughts as he looked in the direction of the Amaterasu, which had already sailed away. He knew what ship they had been on; he also saw right through those disguises. The glaring sailor and small cabin boy were actually Captain Sasuke Uchiha and the captive bride. He knew, yet he did nothing.

He was well aware of the rules he had broken; his duty had been to retrieve the kidnapped Sakura Haruno. Yet, he had not found her; the woman he found was the _run-away_ Sakura Haruno. A captive would have looked at him with pleading eyes or at least made some sort of escape attempt. But her eyes… her eyes were filled with fear aimed at him, not the pirates. She wasn't trying to get away; she was trying to stay.

Kakshi sighed. He had never trusted Kabuto from the beginning. Now, he was positive that the twisted man was using him to recapture his claimed possession. Rescuing a hostage was one thing, but kidnapping was another.

He decided against informing his comrades. If they were found out, he would take the fall himself. Most likely, he would be seen as scum for not obeying his orders. However, if he were to forsake an innocent person for his own personal gain, he'd see himself as far worse than scum.

* * *

"Lady Sakura, that tactic was absolutely brilliant! You disguised yourself beautifully!"

Sakura blinked as Lee put her hands in his. She blushed from awkward embarrassment. "I only did what I had to."

Neji moved next to them, stealing Sakura's attention from the now heart-broken lad. "It is quite fortunate that you were able to think of your own plan. We have routine for this sort of situation, so we neglected to inform you. For that, we apologize."

Sakura simply waved a hand at him. "It's fine, Neji. I had no problem finding the spare clothes." Her gaze soon moved away from the men and aimed at her feet, and her expression became solemn. "Though I should really be the one to apologize. I had difficulty hiding my hair, so I wasn't able to come out right away. There's so much of it to hide under a single bandana, and this pink hair is a dead give-away. It's because I took so long that suspicion was aroused. The fault is mine."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Choji put in, having heard their conversation. "At least you finished before they found you. And Shikamaru easily talked his way around it."

Sakura looked around as the crew continued to reassure her and congratulate each other on the successful ruse. However, she soon spotted Sasuke and Naruto a ways away. She met Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke didn't miss the way Sakura looked at him. Her message was obvious. _'Sasuke… I tried to warn you.'_

He quickly broke her gaze and glared at the floor. He hated himself for forgetting to properly hide Sakura. What if she had not noticed the ship? What if she hadn't found a disguise in time? Sasuke knew the answer; she'd be on that other ship right now, heading toward a doomed life married to a sick nobleman who saw her as some sort of prize. And he could not live with himself if that happened.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Naruto's question brought Sasuke's self-loathing to an end. He looked back at him, then at the floor again. "That was too close for comfort. They found us too quickly. I hadn't expected his hired hands to be that good. Compared to them, the usual naval officers are nothing." He sighed, "We may have no choice but to hide Sakura away as soon as possible. Just until we deal with Kabuto."

He had promised Sakura the night before that she could stay, but he would have to break that promise. He could not be selfish at a time like this; no matter how much he wanted to keep her around, the first priority had to be to get Sakura away from Kabuto's grasp.

"Oi, Teme," Naruto called as he waved his hand before Sasuke's face. "No need to stress out. I think I know a place we can go. It may take a few days to get there, but it will be worth it. Trust me."

Trust the dobe? Sasuke was not too confident about that course of action.

* * *

 _"Come on, Sasuke, we can trust these guys."_

 _"Why do I have to leave so soon?"_

 _"U-um...I-it's nice to meet you."_

 _Next time: Hide Away_


	7. Hide Away

**I am sooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been a bit preoccupied, plus it's now finals week for me. (Yay?) At least I FINALLY got another chapter up!**

Last time:

 _"This is Captain Yamato! Your ship is now under inspection! We ask for your full cooperation!"_

 _"We may have no choice but to hide Sakura away as soon as possible."_

 _"No need to stress out. I think I know a place we can go."_

* * *

"That is our destination!"

The crew gathered around Naruto, who was resting on one knee before a spread-out map on the floor. His pointer finger had landed on a small spot along the coast. The location was quite a ways from their position, but Sakura's eyes did not miss that this was on land on the opposite side of the sea. So, compared to where the Amaterasu had picked her up, there would be an entire sea between her and Kabuto. It was something, though Sakura was not convinced enough to let her guard down just yet.

Lee knelt down on the other side of the map, facing Naruto. "Are you certain that is the correct location? That area is a forest; I have never heard of an inhabitance there."

Naruto wore a sly grin as his eyes moved from side to side. "Hehe… You're absolutely right, Lee. There is no town there. At least, not according to the government…"

This got everyone's attention; if the government had no record of a village in that area, it would be the ideal location to hide Sakura. But could such a place truly exist? If so, how could Naruto possibly know about it while no one else did? Perhaps this was one of the blonde's fairy tales…

The first mate couldn't help but beam at his brilliant idea; there was no possible way that Kabuto could know of that place! The village-port, hidden among the leaves: Konoha.

* * *

According to Shikamaru's calculations, it would take them about three days' time to reach their destination. As long as they were not being followed, they would be fine.

Those three days seemed to pass rather smoothly. There was no sign of enemy ships, so it was safe to assume Kabuto was well off their trail. For the most part, the weather had been fine. The only bump was that single storm. But rain and waves were not enough to stop the Amaterasu. The crew overcame the obstacle and still managed to stay on course, which was not as simple as it sounded. Sakura, being her stubborn self, had joined the crew with their struggles and helped protect the ship. She certainly had become one of them in such short time.

Speaking of Sakura…

To a certain captain's irritation, she was avoiding him. She constantly kept herself busy by conversing with the men or helping with the chores. In fact, Sakura had not spoken a word to him since they had changed their course. Why was she being so annoying?

Sasuke attempted to ignore it. She had no reason to be upset with him; leaving the ship to hide had been her idea in the first place. Besides, it was not as if he was abandoning her forever. As soon as Kabuto was dealt with, they would go back for her.

In his mind, his logic was sound. Still, he could not completely forget the feeling of loneliness she left for him… or that dreaded envy when she'd spend time with the dobe and not him.

* * *

"Umm… Sakura… you really don't have to do that."

The girl waved him off. "It's fine, Choji. I'd rather do my part than be a free-loader."

Sakura had volunteered to assist Choji with kitchen duties. As she spoke to him, she was trying to peel potatoes. Unfortunately, one did not exactly learn proper culinary skills as a prisoner. Choji seemed convinced she'd soon cut herself.

"You know, we'll most likely reach Konoha tomorrow. Wouldn't it be a waste to spend that remaining time down here?"

Sakura stopped as she thought it over. When she had been on deck earlier, the rest of the crew was a bit preoccupied. Sai was concentrating on a drawing; Shikamaru was taking a nap; Neji was doing his duty as a lookout; Naruto and Kiba were arguing because Akamaru had tackled Naruto again, spilling his precious ramen in the process; Lee was swabbing the deck like a maniac; and Shino… was doing whatever Shino does. She shook her head and turned back to Choji, "There wasn't much to do up there. I already made time for everyone else these past two days, anyway."

Choji raised an eyebrow. "Everyone? Are you sure you're not forgetting someone?"

Sakura involuntarily flinched at his words. She definitely knew where this conversation was going. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

The large man offered a sympathetic smile. "Come on. You know the captain would keep you here if he could. He's looking out for your safety. Is it really fair to avoid him when there's not much time left?"

"I know," she sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why I am avoiding him. I understand the situation, and I know he would never break his promise unless he had no other choice."

The cook blinked at the new information. 'Promise? What promise?'

Jade eyes met his gaze. "I don't think I am upset because I have to leave; I had suggested it before Yamato found us. How could I be mad if it was my idea to begin with?"

"Then… why are you avoiding him if you aren't angry?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to get attached. It would only make my departure more difficult for both of us."

"But you spent time with Naruto. I hear he's also your childhood friend," Choji pointed out.

Feeling sudden warmth in her cheeks, Sakura quickly averted her eyes. "W-well, that knucklehead would make it impossible to avoid him! Besides, Sasuke has always been… different."

Choji tilted his head. "Different? Different how?"

Sakura's entire body seemed to tense as she realized what she had just said. Desperately, she tried to cover it up. "It… It's hard to explain!" Her hands hurriedly finished the potato she had been working on. Once it was fully peeled, she placed it with the others and quickly walked out, ' _I need some air.'_

It was dusk by the time she reached the deck. The majority of the crew was exactly where she left them. (Thankfully, Naruto and Kiba had quieted down.) As the colors of sunset reflected off the waters, Sakura was entranced by the serenity of the gorgeous scene. However, her mind fought off the peace; her thoughts kept returning to the conversation she just had.

Choji had made a valid point. As much as she believed being with Sasuke would make her long to stay, avoiding him would undoubtedly fill her heart with regret. With that in mind, Sakura decided to swallow her pride just this once. Sasuke was doing everything in his power to protect her from Kabuto. The least she could do was spend a little time with him in return.

With her head held high, she made her way to the helm of the ship, knowing Sasuke would be at the ship's wheel. When she approached, his focus was on the waters ahead. 'Is he deep in thought, or is he ignoring me?'

Sakura assumed the latter option was more likely; it could certainty be a form of revenge for avoiding him. Still, she had already made her decision, so she stood at his right side in silence, facing the same direction he was.

Sasuke had no clue what to make of his situation. He had Sakura coming, but her posture resembled a person on a mission. A feeling in his gut was telling him that Sakura wanted to give him a piece of her mind. The question was would he come out unscathed? When the woman next to him coughed, the captain braced himself for impact.

"So… how much farther do we have to go?"

Surprised by her calm, innocent question, Sasuke cautiously glanced from the corner of his eye. She was still looking ahead, clearly avoiding eye contact. Was she so angry she couldn't even look at him?

"Hn. Not far."

"I see."

Thus the silence resumed, since neither one had an idea how to proceed. Sakura broke it again when she took in a deep breath. "Look. I'm not… I'm not mad, per say. It's just… hard to leave. I know it's the best course of action, but I… I didn't think I'd have to leave so soon."

Sasuke now had his head turned to look at her. Signs of distress were evident in here eyes as she stared at the water. Without knowing why, Sakura moved his right hand and gently placed it on her head.

"It won't be long. We'll come back for you."

Sakura tried not to cry as she leaned into him. His hand moved to the side of her head, holding her in a sort of half-embrace. The physical contact caused a small smile to form.

"You'd better."

* * *

The crew discovered the next day that the hidden port certainly lived up to its name. Though Naruto insisted that this was the correct location, no one, not even the Hyuga, could find a proper place to dock.

Kiba groaned in frustration. "Way to go, baka! You just sent us on a goose chase!"

"I did not! I know this is the place! The pervert said so!"

 _'PERVERT?'_ everyone thought at once. What sort of people did Naruto associate with?

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "So this 'pervert' told you about Konoha?" He lifted his head to see Naruto nodding. Sighing, he lowered his hand and looked at the blonde seriously. "Think back. Did he mention anything about how to get in?"

Naruto scrunched his eyes as he tried to remember. Unfortunately, the crew's patience was wearing thin, and the pressure was getting to him. With some extra effort, he forced himself to recall the last time he saw the old man…

' _Remember, Naruto. In order to find what's hidden, sometimes you need to look between the lines.'_

"Um… is he going to be alright?"

Naruto's face was scrunched so tight he looked as if he would explode any second! Before anyone moved to snap him out of it, he suddenly exhaled. "He never told me. All he said was something about 'reading between the lines.'"

Lee blinked. "Between the lines? What could that possibly mean?"

"Hehe! Maybe that was his way of telling Naruto to—OW!"

Kiba was cut off as Choji punched his head. "Quiet down! Shikamaru's trying to think!"

He pointed to the man currently seated on the floor; his position looked like some form of meditation. Sakura, uncertain of what was happening, shot a questioning glance towards Sasuke. He shrugged, "When Shikamaru needs to think or strategize, he finds it beneficial to get in that position."

No one knew exactly how much time had passed before he rose to his feet. "I think I've got it. Neji, try your Byakugan once more."

Nodding, the Hyuga did as instructed. Soon veins bulged around his eyes as he activated his talent. Shikamaru then continued, "Search along those cliffs. If the man's words were some sort of clue, my hypothesis is—"

"There must be a hidden path in the cliffs."

Shikamaru turned to the girl who finished his sentence. "I see you catch on quickly. Yes, I believe that 'reading between the lines' refers to finding a narrow valley between the rocks."

* * *

Before long, Neji was able to locate the hidden entrance. They had to give the village credit; the path was hard to spot in the first place, but it also took extremely careful navigation to make it through safely. Without knowing of the village, no one would bother attempting the approach.

As they neared the end of the path, the valley opened up into a small lake. At the end of it, a dock resided before what appeared to be a gate. It was open, leading to the village. Once the crew had completed docking the ship, they lowered themselves off the ship.

"Doesn't this place seem a bit deserted?" Sakura asked, "It's too quiet."

That was true. If this village was supposed to be a safe haven, why weren't there any guards posted at the dock? Were the people that confident that no one would trespass? Or had they already been attacked and abandoned the place?

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the crew. "Do not lower your guard."

Just as the group neared the gate, a booming voice sounded from above.

"Looks like we have some guests!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks; heads turned as they tried to locate the source of the voice.

"Up there!" Kiba hollered; he pointed to the top of the gate. There stood a man with long white hair and red lines down his cheeks. There was some sort of scroll attached to the back of his long, red coat. His arms were folded as he towered above them, but he was smirking in amusement.

Not one to miss the opportunity to be the hero, Lee moved in front of Sakura; his body blocked her from view as he confronted the stranger. "And just who might you be?"

The man chuckled a bit. "You wish to know who I am?" He then leapt from his spot, landing before them in a peculiar pose. His actions reminded the crew of Rock Lee himself.

"I am the mighty defender of Konoha! Villains tremble in fear! Women swoon while civilians praise! I am—"

"PERVY SAGE!"

The man's suave composure instantly vanished when Naruto interrupted him. "No, no, NO! I am the TOAD Sage! How many times must I tell you, brat?!"

The blonde simply waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Pervy Sage."

Sakura tried to put the pieces together as she observed the interaction between the two. From what she could tell, they seemed to know each other. ' _Naruto called him 'Pervy Sage.' And he mentioned protecting Konoha. Could he be the pervert Naruto mentioned before?'_

She stepped around Lee and approached the growling man. "Excuse me. Does that mean you are in charge here?"

Once he caught sight of her, Sakura had to hold in a cringe as he looked her up and down. Suddenly his face flushed a little as he wore a sleazy grin. "Well, you've got that right, my dear. I am the mighty Jiraiya, at your service." A nerve popped on the girl's head as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "How about I show you around? We can… get to know each other…" His hand dared to slide to her rear, but just as it was about to make contact…

 ** _SMACK!_** "Oof!" **_SPLASH!_**

Sakura punched him square in the face, sending him flying straight into the lake! "Ugh! He IS a pervert-sage!"

The men kept back as she fumed. For most of them, it was the first time seeing her this furious, and they had no desire to find out what else she could do. They were still stunned from the disturbing scene! If Sakura had not done something about the man, there would have been bloodshed for sure!

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled. Personally, he would have enjoyed sending a sword through the "sage's" hand. Did Naruto truly expect them to leave Sakura with _him_?

"Relax, Teme. She obviously can handle him. Besides, he's not the only one here. Granny Tsunade usually keeps him in check. We can trust these guys," Naruto assured. Though his words failed to rid Sasuke of his uneasy feeling.

Before they knew it, Jiraiya was returning to the dock, sopping wet. "My, that's quite the arm you've got!"

Naruto marched up to him and grabbed him roughly by the collar. "That's only a taste of what you'll get if you touch Sakura like that again, Old Man!" Apparently, the dobe had been upset about the scene after all.

When he released him, Jiraiya rose to his feet and coughed, trying to brush off his humiliation. "Yes, well… Let's get down to business, then. You must be in a tight spot if Naruto brought so many of you. Unless you're all here as recruits…"

Sasuke stepped forward. "We need to speak with the head of this village."

Jiraiya sighed. "Not one for small talk, are you? You must be Sasuke."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the statement, but he was ignored. "I can take you to our Hokage, but I can't take all of you. There's no need to cram an entire crew in one room."

It was decided that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had to go. Neji would accompany them as an extra precaution. The rest of the crew was free to explore.

As Jiraiya led them to the main building, Sakura stepped beside Naruto. "Start talking. How do you know about this place?"

Naruto shrugged, "The old man showed up at our village years ago, not long after you disappeared. I caught him spying on some girls in the mountain hot spring. He said he was supposed to be on the lookout for recruits to come work for Konoha. When he found out my situation, he invited me. I refused, of course. I wasn't going to leave Sasuke so easily. He filled me in on the location in case I changed my mind."

Sakura nodded. The story sounded plausible, though she chose not to ask Naruto what he had been doing by the hot springs. She figured she'd let that one slide this once.

"What lies are you spouting back there, brat?!" Jiraiya whirled around to face them. "I'll have you know I was not _spying_! My job is to travel in order to find people with potential or those who need our assistance! I take great pride in my work; I have to search every nook and cranny I come across!"

Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes, while Sasuke grunted in annoyance; obviously, no one was buying his explanation. Their actions made the sage's eye twitch before he turned around and continued the course, muttering something about "kids these days," and what not.

* * *

Choji and Shikamaru had decided to walk around a bit. The more they explored, the more the area seemed like an ordinary village. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck as they walked. "Just what kind of place is this?"

"I don't know, " Choji shrugged. "I'm just hoping to find a food stall or tavern. I'm starving!"

The duo began paying closer attention to the various buildings they passed. They suddenly stopped when they came to a small shack with a sign that read, "Yamanaka."

* * *

Upon arrival at the Hokage's building, Neji had decided to remain outside. After all, being a lookout was his responsibility; with the circumstances, they could not afford to lower their guard for a single moment.

As he stood near the entrance, Neji observed his surroundings. It was certainly quiet for a village. His Byakugan revealed that there were indeed people in the area, but the numbers were minimal. This would normally arouse his suspicions, but Naruto seemed to truly trust these people. There had to be more to Jiraiya's connection with Naruto, but those details were unnecessary to their mission.

Soon, it felt that standing in the same spot would accomplish nothing. _'Perhaps I should check the perimeter.'_ Just as he rounded the corner, he was faced with a girl approaching him with a hurried pace! Yet instead of suffering an inevitable collision, the girl gracefully twirled and completely avoided him! Neji barely registered a small, "Sorry!" escaping from her lips as she rushed past him. Those movements… that voice… he recognized them. _'Could it be?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya led Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to the office of Lady Tsunade, the Hokage. Naruto's nickname of "Granny" did not seem to suit her at all; she looked as if she were in her late twenties! Her golden hair was tied in low pigtails, and it was a bit difficult not to notice her enormous breasts, which were practically popping out of her shirt. She observed them with piercing brown eyes.

"Don't be fooled," Naruto whispered. "She's actually the same age as Pervy Sage. She discovered some youth remedy or something like that."

"I heard that, Naruto!" the woman snarled. Everyone in the room tensed. Lesson one: do not anger Lady Tsunade.

Once she had calmed down, she folded her hands on the desk. "So, you've come here for some assistance, have you?"

"Yes." Sasuke stepped forward. "Our companion is being pursued. She shall hide here until the problem is dealt with."

Tsunade smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "And by 'problem,' you are referring to Lord Kabuto?"

Sakura's breath hitched. "Wait. How did you—"

"There's no need to worry; we are not in league with that slimy excuse of a man. Actually, we've been searching for a reason to bring him down for some time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then explain how you know so much about us… and how you foresaw our arrival."

"In good time, Uchiha," Tsunade said with an amused glint in her eye. "I received a report about your situation. As for how we knew you were approaching—"

The Hokage was cut off by a small knock on the cracked-open door. "E-excuse me."

Jiraiya grinned at the new arrival. "Ah, just in time!" He moved to stand next to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Meet the one who saw you coming a mile away! Hinata Hyuga!

Familiar violet eyes peered shyly at the strangers. "I-it's nice to m-meet you."

* * *

 _"So it's decided. For the time being, Sakura shall stay here."_

 _"Those two need some alone time, so I decided to talk to you!"_

 _"I am the enchantress Ino Yamanaka."_

 _Next time: New Acquaintances_


	8. New Acquaintances

_Last time:_

 _The village-port, hidden among the leaves: Konoha._

 _Shikamaru and Choji suddenly stopped when they came to a small shack with a sign that read, "Yamanaka."_

 _Those movements… that voice… Neji recognized them. 'Could it be?'_

 _"Meet the one who saw you coming a mile away! Hinata Hyuga!_

* * *

Naruto openly gaped. ' _She… SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE NEJI!_ '

Sakura smiled at the newcomer. "I see. You must have spotted us with your Byakugan."

Hinata seemed startled by the comment, but Sakura only giggled. "Sorry. Let's just say we know a thing or two about the Hyuga clan."

The girl began to fidget uncomfortably, giving Sakura reason to believe the topic of her clan made her uncomfortable. Now her curiosity was officially piqued. "Umm… May I ask—"

"Lady Hinata!"

Sakura could not complete her question as Neji burst into the room! His eyes immediately locked on to Hinata, completely unaware of the confused group around them. His voice trembled as he spoke softly, "Lady Hinata. It's you, is it not?"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a brief glance. As long as they had known Neji, he had never addressed anyone with such respect and devotion. And why was he addressing her as "Lady Hinata"?

To everyone's surprise, Hinata calmly smiled at him. "Yes, Neji. I-it is me."

At the sound of Hinata's words, Neji did something completely outside of his character: he embraced her! The girl had been startled by the sudden affection at first, but soon her arms moved up to return the embrace. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I hope you have been well."

Neji's grip tightened. "Never mind me! Where have you been all this time?"

A cough brought everyone's attention back to the Hokage. "She's been here. Judging by your appearance, you are also part of the Hyuga clan."

"Yes, that is correct," Neji stated as he released his relative. "I am a member of the branch family, and I was given the duty of guarding Lady Hinata."

"I see. You must be aware, then, that she had been driven out of your clan when she was deemed unfit to be the heir. Not long after she left, she had a bit of a run-in with Orochimaru the Snake's crew. If Jiraiya had not been there to intervene, she likely would have been sold as a personal slave."

Sakura's heart immediately longed to reach out to the former heiress. The girl had been through so much, and Sakura knew what kind of fate she almost had from unfortunate, personal experience. It seemed she couldn't avoid being reminded of that snake.

Neji's eyes widened at the story. He turned to Hinata, whose gaze had glued to her feet. "My lady, I… for you to endure something like that… I have failed you." Neji bowed his head before her, astounding his companions.

Hinata had noticed his actions, and she turned away in discomfort. "You mustn't bow, Neji. I am no longer an heiress, and thus, you no longer serve me. There is no need to concern yourself with me."

"That is where you are wrong, my lady! I have sworn to protect you! I left the clan for the sole purpose of searching for you!"

Hinata's head shot up as she stared at Neji's bowed head in awe. No words came from her mouth, but tears began to form in her eyes. It truly was a beautiful reunion.

Then Naruto completely ruined it. "Waitwaitwaitwait WAIT A MINUTE! Why weren't we told about this, Neji? Aren't we your friends?"

Neji finally rose from his position, irritation etched in his features. "I found it unnecessary for you to get involved. I joined the crew to expand my horizons, but I paid close attention to gossip and conversations to search for any piece of useful information."

That answer failed to satisfy Naruto. "What, you don't trust us or something? We could've helped you!"

Neji folded his arms. "I highly doubt _your_ assistance would benefit anyone."

"Hey, if a friend's in need, I won't hesitate to help! You can count on that!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze as Tsunade screeched. "I do NOT need this soap opera in my office! You two will leave immediately!"

"But Granny, I—"

Naruto had tried to protest, but he regretted it once her fist connected with his gut. His whole body flew across the office and through the door!

"STOP CALLING ME GRANNY!"

Those who remained in the room gaped at the hole where the door had once been. Naruto just had to go and forget Lesson One…

Jiraiya sighed, "Now we have to replace the door again. Geez, Tsunade, our funds aren't exactly limitless."

"Says the one who uses funds for pleasure during his travels," Tsunade retorted as she walked to the window. Neji then took the opportunity to slip away before he met a fate similar to the Uzumaki's.

"Hinata, once you have turned in your report, you may leave as well," the Hokage ordered.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," Hinata quickly proceeded to leave a scroll on the desk and hurried out of the room. In her haste, she almost tripped over the unconscious boy from earlier. Judging by the cracks in the wall, Tsunade held back. Still, she felt sorry for him…

* * *

While the commotion at Hokage Tower was going on, Shikamaru and Choji had made their own discovery. The "Yamanaka" shop they found had not been a place to buy boar meat, as Choji had hoped. Instead, upon entering, they had come face-to-face with a woman about their age. She had substantially long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and her purple dress was a bit…revealing… in the bust and midriff. With her turquoise eyes, her appearance reminded them of a gypsy.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I am the enchantress Ino Yamanaka. How may I assist you on your journey?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but scoff. "Enchantress? Don't make me laugh! Sorry, lady, but we won't fall for such a feeble ruse."

The woman's eyes narrowed; his words had obviously offended her. "How dare you! You enter my home with the sole intention of mocking me?!"

Choji waved his hands in panic. "No, no, ma'am! There's been a misunderstanding! We were looking for some food when we saw the sign outside!"

A nerve bulged on Ino's head. "So you mean to mock my name, then?"

Choji bit his tongue as he realized his error. "Well…er…that is…"

"Don't bother, Choji," Shikamaru groaned as he began to walk out.

"So this troublesome woman isn't worth your time, eh, Shikamaru?"

He froze; it wasn't Choji who spoke. _'Those were my exact thoughts! And my name has not been mentioned in her presence!'_

Shikamaru's reaction made Ino smirk in victory. She couldn't resist playing with him a little more. "You're surprised I knew what you were thinking. And you realize no one has revealed your name in my presence. I already told you I am an enchantress. It was your stupid choice to doubt me."

Choji turned to the woman, thoroughly impressed. "Amazing! So you are able to read minds?"

"That's part of it. I specialize in mind abilities. Don't ask how, for I don't have the answer. Though it is the reason I'm here in Konoha. I sought refuge after being hunted down, and I use my powers to aide the village."

"Wow! Ino, you're incredible!"

"I know, right?"

While the two laughed and talked, Shikamaru remained frozen in place. Just who was this troublesome woman, and why did everything about her defy his logic?

* * *

A groan escaped Naruto as he forced his heave eyelids open. His whole body ached, as if he took a stampede head-on. As his vision slowly came to focus, he tried to recall what had happened to him.

 _'Ah, that's right. I was in Granny's office. But… where am I now?'_

It did not take long for him to realize he was lying on a sofa in an unknown room. Sasuke and Sakura were not there; no one was.

"Umm… Hello?"

Some sounds were heard from the next room, as if someone was fumbling. In scurried the girl Naruto recognized as Hinata Hyuga. She had a glass of water in her hands. Naruto caught how the water swirled in the cup, like her hands were shaking nervously. But he thought nothing of it; what did she have to be nervous about?

"Umm… is that for me?"

The girl said nothing, though her fidgeting certainly intensified. Her joints seemed to grow stiffer by the second! With some jerky movements, she finally managed to stretch her arms out toward him while bowing her head, completely hiding her embarrassed expression. Naruto, on the other hand, ignored her strange actions and casually took the glass from her hands.

"Thanks," he grinned.

Naruto downed the water in a matter of seconds. Then, he turned his head to the girl. "So… do you mind telling me where I am?"

The girl still gave no reply, but her face was turning red! Naruto blinked. ' _Is she okay?'_ "Erm… Hinata?"

"… I'm sorry!"

Naruto was taken by surprise at the former heiress' outburst! He was left speechless as she began to ramble.

"You were unconscious after the Hokage h-hit you. I c-couldn't simply leave you there. B-but I w-wasn't strong enough to c-carry you by myself. I only m-managed to bring you to the tower lounge. I'm sorry! You'd b-be more comfortable in a b-bed, right? Oh, I keep messing up! I—"

"Hinata!"

The girl was cut off when Naruto rose from his seat and held her shoulders. Hinata was instantly captured by his deep blue eyes.

"Calm down! I'm not mad. In fact, I should be thanking you, Hinata."

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Th-thanking me?"

Naruto beamed. He released Hinata's shoulders and brought his hands to his hips. "Sure! Normally, that teme would leave me where I fell until I came to. But you worked really hard just to help me out! So, thank you, Hinata!"

The embarrassed heiress twiddled her fingers. "You're… You're welcome, umm…"

"Hehe! It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that name!"

Hinata's eyes widened _. Uzumaki? Where have I heard that name before?_

"Hey, Hinata! I just thought of something!"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, only to realize that Naruto had shortened the distance between them to millimeters! She could feel her face turn beet red. _'He's too close!'_

"How about you show me around the village, Hinata?"

"Eh? B-but Naruto, shouldn't you return to your friends?"

Naruto had thought about that. Sasuke and Sakura were most likely speaking to Granny Tsunade still, but for how much longer? Then what?

"Nah. I figure those two are going to need some alone time. So I decided to spend time with you! Come on, Hinata, please?"

Before she could answer, Naruto had already grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. He didn't stop until he reached the door. Without letting go of her hand, he sheepishly scratched his head and turned back to Hinata. "Ehehe… Maybe you should lead the way."

* * *

"So it's settled," the Hokage declared. "Sakura will remain here in Konoha under our protection until Kabuto has been dealt with."

The Uchiha nodded. "Hn. Also, I will be the one to dispose of him."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. _Men and their pride. Though I do wonder why he takes this so personally…_

She glanced at Sakura, the "victim" of the situation. The child kept her green eyes glued to the floor. Tsunade didn't miss the way the girl's fists were clenched, as though she was holding something back. Call it women's intuition; something was definitely going on between the two.

The Hokage's attention returned to the awaiting captain. "Very well. If you truly wish to take this mission on your own, you may be interested in some intel we have collected."

With a wave of the Hokage's hand, Jiraiya stepped forward. "An associate of mine is currently working under Lord Kabuto. Of course, when he first accepted the job, he wasn't aware of the true situation or the lord's intentions. That is, until he came across your ship and saw for himself."

Sasuke and Sakura tensed. So they had already been discovered? For how long? How close was Kabuto?

Jiraiya noticed their reaction and waved his hand. "Rest assured, he kept your identities to himself. Instead of reporting to his men and Lord Kabuto, he reported your situation to us. Now he's serving as our agent to keep an eye on Kabuto."

Jiraiya then pulled out a small scroll and handed it to Sasuke. "This is the report we received from him. Inside, you'll find the number of ships under Kabuto's control as well as their orders. Plus, there's a small drawing of my agent, Kakashi Hatake. Perhaps you recognize him?"

Indeed he did. That mask covering half a face with a bored expression was all too familiar. _'Seems I was right to suspect him. He managed to see right through our charade.'_

Tsunade cut in, "If all goes well, Kakashi should be sending a follow-up report in a week or so—"

"Not soon enough." Sasuke rudely interrupted. "Set up a rendezvous point for us to meet. My crew will be ready to set sail at dawn."

* * *

 _"So am I supposed to sit by and watch you risk your life for me?!"_

 _"We'll keep you company, and the Amaterasu will be back before you know it!"_

 _"Some memories are best left in the past."_

Next time: Separation


	9. Separation

_Last time:_

 _"I am a member of the branch family, and I was given the duty of guarding Lady Hinata."_

 _'Those were my exact thoughts! And my name has not been mentioned in her presence!'_

 _"How about you show me around the village, Hinata?"  
_

 _"Set up a rendezvous point for us to meet. My crew will be ready to set sail at dawn."_

* * *

Tsunade smirked. "Giving out orders, are we? Well, 'Captain,' I must say you are rushing into things. For all you know, it could take weeks to meet up with Kakashi."

"Better to be out there looking than waiting for Kabuto to strike," Sasuke countered.

Too bad her assistant Shizune had hidden her personal supply of alcohol; moments like this made Tsunade crave some sake. The stubborn brat before her was attempting to call the shots, and the idea of following an outsider's orders did not sit well with her. However, she held her tongue. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? With this opportunity, Kabuto would be disposed of once and for all, and the Uchiha would take all the blame. He and his crew were already wanted criminals, whereas Konoha had to remain secluded in order to function properly. The solution was obvious.

Tsunade leaned back in her seat. "Have it your way. Jiraiya shall provide the coordinates for a rendezvous point. Rest here tonight, and if you want supplies, haggle with the locals. We are not a charity."

"And my companion?"

"We'll have her quarters prepared. Now get out of my office! Unless you would prefer to take a little trip like your friend did," she sneered as she cracked her knuckles.

The Hokage did not need to ask twice. Sasuke silently turned to leave; Sakura made sure to bow respectfully before following. That left Jiraiya, rooted to his spot as he stared at the hole where the door had been.

"Odd couple, wouldn't you say?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, well… something tells me they have been through a great deal just to get here, and there will be more troubles to come."

* * *

"Man, just where did everyone go?!"

Kiba, Sai, Shino, and Rock Lee had opted to stay behind to guard the ship instead of exploring the village. Kiba, however, was beginning to regret his decision. He had grown bored in a matter of minutes, and now he chose to voice out his complaints.

"Come on, it's not like out ship is going to walk away! We should do something!"

"I already am 'doing something,'" Sai commented as he held up his sketchpad. Kiba merely rolled his eyes in response; it was not that surprising.

"You really need to get a life."

"Never fear, dear Kiba!" Lee announced. "Although we are duty-bound to protect our ship, we can pass the time with physical training! Let us begin with five hundred push-ups!"

Kiba groaned as he scratched his head. "I think I'll pass."

His canine partner nudged his hand, causing Kiba to grin. He playfully rubbed the soft fur on Akamaru's head.

' _You did not bother to ask me,'_ a neglected Shino thought to himself.

"OI!"

The crew flinched at the familiar call; apparently the first mate had returned.

"Took you long enough!" Kiba bellowed as he jumped to his feet. He rushed to the side of the ship, expecting to see the captain and Sakura as well. What he saw nearly made his eyes bulge out of their sockets!

It seemed Naruto had made a new friend.

"Naruto! Who's the chick? And where's the captain?"

Even the remaining three were curious enough to observe the new arrival. Not only had the obnoxious first mate returned with a fair maiden, but he was also grasping her hand! The poor girl was left blushing as the blonde remained oblivious to the significance of his actions.

"This is Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto announced.

"Hyuga?!" Lee exclaimed. "Does that mean she is a relative of Neji's?"

Naruto waved his hand, "Well, technically, but that isn't important right now."

(Behind the man, Hinata was imagining the wrath her cousin would be displaying if he had heard that statement…)

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "Sasuke was still settling things with the Hokage when I last saw him. He and Sakura shouldn't be too far behind."

"Are you certain?" Sai inquired. "I have done plenty of research on human behavior for mercenary training, and since a man and a woman are alone together—"

"Just stop, Sai!" Kiba cried out as he covered the mouth of his socially awkward shipmate. "Lee might get curious!"

As the scene unfolded, Hinata gave Naruto a questioning glance. The blonde laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"They really are nice guys, Hinata. Just a bit weird."

"What, and you're not?!" Kiba argued, resulting in a glaring contest with Naruto.

"You callin' me weird, mutt-face!"

"It's the truth, moron!

"Why don't you come down here and say it to my face, you coward!"

Kiba smirked as he descended from the ship. "With pleasure!"

And so the brawl began. Hinata, in an effort to protect herself from getting caught, attempted to keep her distance. Thankfully, the silent one with dark glasses had appeared and brought her aboard the ship and out of harm's way.

"No need to fret!" the energetic one assured her. "This happens all the time!"

Hinata smiled, a bit relieved that this was not out of the ordinary. Turning her attention back to the men below, she was finding herself oddly feeling at home.

* * *

In time, the rest of the crew returned. Choji and Shikamaru came first, along with the blonde gypsy called Ino, who had chosen to tag along out of curiosity. Later came Sasuke and Sakura, though the atmosphere around them had once again grown tense. It did not take a genius to guess why. Then there was Neji; no one had noticed his arrival at first, but it was noted that he kept close to the female Hyuga.

With everyone aboard, Sasuke relayed the conversation he had with Lady Tsunade.

"…in other words, Konoha shall provide shelter and protection for Sakura. In return, we will be the ones to dispose of Kabuto."

No one protested the idea. Although most of them were unaware of the details of Sakura's situation, they had grown to be rather protective of her. She was one of their own, and if that nobleman was after her, they would see to it that he never got near her.

"So what are your thoughts, Captain?" Neji asked. "How do you intend to find him? If he is out there searching, he could be anywhere."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on, Neji! He's a powerful bad guy, and a noble at that! Instead of getting his hands dirty, he's probably calling all of the shots from his base."

Shikamaru chose that moment to finally put his two cents in. "Both of you may have a point. However, we will need some sort of direction either way. Venturing out into the middle of the ocean without a clear destination would only be troublesome."

"Konoha already dispatched a spy in Kabuto's ranks," Sasuke explained. "We will meet at a designated location and move from there."

The navigator was surprised by this news. "Seriously? How is that even possible?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently he has been on their hit list for quite some time."

"And we happen to be Konoha's scapegoats, eh? No surprise there."

"Who cares?" Naruto jumped in. "As long as that bastard gets what's coming to him, it doesn't matter who takes the blame!"

There was a silent agreement among the men. At least no one was protesting the idea. Personally, Sasuke would enjoy taking the credit for Kabuto's demise.

Now that a plan was set, they could—

"I don't like this."

Everyone turned to Sakura, who was biting her lip and trembling, as though she was holding something back. She had not intended to let that comment slip, but the deed was done. Choji, being the one standing closest to her, cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura?" he gently prompted with concern.

Without much warning, her head shot up and she shouted, "I don't like this! In fact, I _hate_ this! How on earth am I supposed to stand back and watch you all risk your lives for me?!"

Her gaze locked on to Sasuke; she kept her shoulders back and her head held high, despite the tears that were threatening to fall.

"If you are going after Kabuto, then take me with you."

The crew and the two other women were taken aback by her bold actions. All eyes turned to the captain, awaiting his response.

Cold onyx eyes stared into the blazing emerald orbs.

"No."

"And why not?!" Sakura countered. "I can help you! This is my problem, Sasuke, not yours!"

Sakura was truly at odds with herself. She had wanted to be left behind to keep her friends out of danger. But if they were heading straight for the enemy, she would rather fight than be left behind!

"Sakura, you will not be aboard this ship when we depart. That is an order from the captain," Sasuke proclaimed with enough authority to make the entire crew shrink back. Why was he being so harsh?

Sakura had to bite her lip so hard she was positive some skin had broken.

Suddenly Ino was beside her, draping her arm around Sakura's shoulders in a half-embrace.

"I know it is painful, but try to bear with it. All of them want to protect you, and you should respect that."

' _That may be true,'_ Sakura mused, _'but that does not mean I should play the helpless damsel for their sake!'_

* * *

The crew decided to enjoy the evening to the fullest! The enchantress had suggested heading to the village tavern; it was so popular, the Hokage herself would make regular visits. And it just so happened that when they walked through the door, Tsunade and Jiraiya had already shared a few cups of sake.

The old man beamed when he noticed the group's arrival. "Ah, look what the cat dragged in! Come in and enjoy, children, because the next round is on me!"

Tsunade immediately grabbed him by the collar. "What do you think you are doing, idiot?!" she hissed. "You are going to blow through what's left of our funds if you keep this up!"

Jiriaya simply grinned. "That round includes you as well, Tsunade."

The woman flinched, and her grip eased. He had her, and it was far too easy. Anyone who was close to the Hokage was aware of her weakness for alcohol, but he had to give her credit for trying to resist at first. Perhaps he could be kind and chip in with his own money instead.

As a result of Jiriaya's generosity, everyone drank to his hearts' content. Except Lee; he was banned from alcohol consumption for the night.

There were a few new faces among the crowded tavern. Ino even introduced them to a woman named Tenten, a master of weaponry. Apparently, Lee and Neji were intrigued; it was not long before they left to spar.

Kiba challenged the captain to a drinking contest along with Shino and Sai. Unfortunately for him, the captain never drank much in front of his crew. Because of that, Kiba was completely unaware of Sasuke's high tolerance.

After many drinks, Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kiba shouted slurred nonsense for the umpteenth time. Sai had lost focus long ago and was staring at his drink in fascination. Shino might have still been in the game, but there was definitely a red tinge under his shades.

' _I cannot believe I am doing this…'_ Sasuke mentally groaned. There was a reason he never joined these "challenges"; they were pointless. What can a person gain from having a higher tolerance of alcohol, besides responsibility for his drunken mates?

This foolishness was clearly beneath him, yet tonight he agreed to it. Why? Because he had to keep himself busy. Otherwise, his mind would continue to stress over Sakura.

She was giving him the cold shoulder again, ever since he had used his rank against her back at the ship. It was not surprising that she was angry about it, but that failed to make her behavior less irritating!

' _She's so damn emotional! One minute she says she wants to leave for our sake, and the moment we agree, she insists on staying! Just what does that woman want from me? I don't get it!'_

Sasuke quickly downed another cup of sake; he had to break from the path his mind was taking.

' _Stop worrying about it. She'll get over it eventually. She has always been a hot-head, even when we were kids.'_

It was the truth; there was no denying that Sasuke and Naruto feared Sakura's quick temper. Sometimes, it was just like a time bomb that could go off without warning any moment! Sasuke smirked at the memories of Sakura punishing the dobe's stupidity with a punch in the face!

A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of the past again, when it was just the three of them. The girl back then was never afraid to give them a piece of her mind, and he had learned to handle that. He would prefer her rage over the passive aggressive methods she was using now. Had things truly gotten so awkward between them that they cannot remain on speaking terms?

"Ugh!"

A growl of frustration broke Sasuke's thoughts. He turned to the table where Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino sat. Sasuke did not miss how the enchantress was holding both of Sakura's hands in hers.

' _What is she doing?'_ he wondered as he decided to eavesdrop.

"Hey, Ino, are you all right?" Choji asked with concern as the blonde woman panted.

"I… I just… I just don't get it!" she suddenly cried out. "I was not able to fully enter your mind! I was close, but—"

"I knew it," Shikamaru interrupted. "Sakura is not as easy for you to read while my thoughts when we met were obvious. You can quit the scam now."

Ino grit her teeth. "For the final time, it is _not_ a scam! I was able to retrieve some bits and pieces of her memories, but I was abruptly forced out of her mind!"

This new information piqued Sasuke's interest. Was Sakura that mentally strong?

"It is as though you have locked your memories away."

Sasuke's breath hitched. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what the enchantress was talking about. Judging by the look on Sakura's face, he had no doubt about it.

' _Her years of captivity.'_

No one had asked her for the details of her life as Orochimaru's prisoner. They would not dare. There was no telling what horrors she had gone through all those years.

"I'm sorry, Ino," Sakura finally said. "It's just… some memories are better left in the past."

Ino stared in confusion. It took a great deal of power to push her out like that. Sure, some people could block her out from the start, but once she was in, it would be harder to get her out. Whatever Sakura was hiding had to be extremely private or dreadfully serious.

Choji patted her back, snapping Ino out of her thoughts. The big guy grinned cheerfully. "Come on, Ino. Let's find another test subject."

That distraction did the trick; the gypsy practically lit up before scanning the room for her next victim.

* * *

Meanwhile, little Hinata Hyuga had found herself in an awkward situation. She was sitting next to Jiraiya, who was drunk again. As much as she wanted to leave, she could not. The old drunk pulled her back down to her seat each time she tried to escape. At the moment, his arm was slung around her shoulders, successfully holding her down.

"So whaddya say, Hinata? With all of these male visitors, you could take your pick and have some fun!"

Hinata winced as his horrid breath reached her nostrils. She attempted to push him away.

"Th-that is enough, M-Master Jiraiya!"

But her efforts were in vain as he pulled her closer.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud! They're leaving in the morning, anyway, so—"

 _ **WHAM!**_

A fist had made contact with Jiraiya's head! Hinata looked up to see a seething Naruto looming over them.

"Leave her alone, you pervy, old drunk!"

He pulled Hinata to her feet, freeing her from Jiraiya's clutches. The girl blushed as Naruto protectively wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Luckily, Jiraiya was not too upset. In fact, he was laughing hysterically! Naruto and Hinata gaped in pure confusion.

"Haha! 'Pervy, old drunk!' Ha! You really don't soften your blows, kid! Even your father wouldn't talk to me that way!"

Naruto flinched. "My father?"

"Oh, yeah," Jiraiya continued. "Minato was his name. He was a student of mine, I'll have you know! That guy was too soft to stand up to me, though! That was Kushina's job!"

This time, Hinata tensed _. 'Kushina? Is he referring to Kushina Uzumaki?!'_

She cautiously looked up at Naruto. No wonder his surname had sounded so familiar! Plus, now that she was aware of it, Naruto did resemble Minato Namikaze.

Speaking of Naruto…

He seemed to be in a state of shock. His body stood frozen with wide eyes as Jiraiya laughed away, blissfully unaware of the consequences of his words. Hinata, still under his arm, was not sure what to do.

"Na… Naruto?" she said carefully.

The man blinked out of his stupor. Without a word, he released Hinata and slowly walked outside.

All she could do was watch him leave. She wanted to follow him, but her legs would not budge. Even if she did go to him, what could she do to help? Perhaps it was best to leave him alone…

Hinata looked around the room. Most of the crew was already intoxicated, and those who were sober had not noticed the first mate's disappearance. She could not easily send someone else after him.

' _Jiraiya's words seemed to hit him hard. He must have so many questions…'_

Hinata clenched her fists and shook her head. _'Now is not the time to be scared! Naruto needs answers, and I can offer what I know at the very least!'_

With her mind made up, she dashed out the door before her resolve got the chance to waver.

* * *

Dawn came too soon. Sakura had failed to get a proper night's rest, so she decided to head to the docks ahead of everyone else. Hopefully, watching the water would calm her down like it normally did.

"You're up early."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the newcomer. "You, too. Strange for someone as lazy as you."

Shikamaru shrugged. "We have a long journey ahead of us. It's troublesome, but I suppose the time has come to get serious."

Sakura nodded before returning her attention back to the water. Shikamaru stepped beside her to stand in a comfortable silence. Still, he could tell something was bothering her. Sighing, he did what had to be done.

"Sakura… I have to ask. Just what did you want Sasuke to do? It seems as though you've been against every decision he's made."

Caught off-guard, Sakura looked up in bewilderment. It was out of his character to be concerned with other people's problems. But his question got to her; it was the same thing she had already been asking herself. Just what did she want?

"I… I don't know," she admitted. "I'm so confused right now, and I don't know what I should do. I want to protect my family, and I don't know how. You are a strategist, right, Shikamaru? What do you think I should do?"

The man simply sighed and scratched his head. "I will never understand you women. Why can't you just put your faith in us once in a while?"

Sakura was shocked as she realized his point. _'I lack faith? Did I really doubt them that much?'_

Back when they were children, Sakura could always rely on her "brothers." But after she had lost her parents and her freedom, she had become accustomed to relying solely on herself.

' _They may screw up at times, but I know what they are capable of. I may not have any choice but to depend on them this time.'_

She smiled, knowing what she could do.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Eh? For what?"

Sakura giggled. Of course he could offer sound advice without realizing it!

"Nothing. It's fine."

* * *

Once the Amaterasu was prepared to depart, the crew made sure to give their farewells. Hinata and Ino had arrived to support Sakura as well as see their new friends off. Tsunade and Jiraiya were also there, and they handed Sasuke a scroll containing the location as well as directions for the meeting.

"Remember, this has to be discreet," the Hokage specified. "Kakashi is a valuable member of Konoha, and his position must not be discovered. Am I clear?"

"Hn," the captain grunted.

Naruto had Sakura in a bear hug. It was difficult to let her go again, but he understood what had to be done.

He looked over to Hinata, who was standing next to them.

"Take care of her for me, okay?"

The girl blushed and nodded. Then, Naruto released Sakura and moved to Hinata. He held her in his arms; Sakura noted that this embrace was far gentler than the one she received. The former heiress gasped as her body felt his warmth.

"Thanks again, Hinata. I'll see you soon," he whispered in her ear.

When he let go, Hinata could feel herself becoming faint. Luckily, with her years of practice, she managed to stay on her feet.

"Oi, dobe. Let's go."

Naruto glared at his approaching captain. "Geez, teme, I was just saying goodbye! Besides, isn't there something _you_ need to say?"

Sasuke had no idea if the dobe was attempting to be subtle or not, but his obvious gesture toward Sakura was painful to watch.

Sighing, he faced Sakura. They stared in silence before he finally spoke.

"Hn. We'll be back soon. Try not to cause too much damage while we're gone."

Naruto face-palmed. Was he _trying_ to piss off Sakura? If he wasn't, then this was just pitiful!

The pinkette said nothing at first. Then she folded her arms. Naruto and Sasuke braced themselves.

"…Fine," she _calmly_ stated, "but I have some ground rules for both of you."

Sakura then transitioned into nagging-mode. Hinata thought they looked like a mother scolding her sons.

"No doing anything stupid! The key is discretion, so no destroying buildings! Learn what you are up against before jumping in, and I say that to both of you, not just Naruto! And Sasuke, if Kakashi offers some assistance, swallow that damn pride of yours and accept any help you can get! Lastly…"

The men were surprised as Sakura jumped up and embraced them both!

"Lastly," she said with a cracking voice, "come home safely."

Relieved that she was not furious with them, the men remained in her arms for a little longer. Once the embrace naturally broke, Sasuke dug something out of his pocket.

"This is yours."

Sakura smiled as tears began to sting her eyes. Sasuke gently placed her Uzumaki pendant in her hands. In a way, it was his way of reminding her that they are still a family.

"Thank you."

* * *

The three women watched as the ship disappeared through the narrow valley. Ino then placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"We're here for you, Sakura. We'll keep you company, and the Amaterasu will be back before you know it!"

Sakura smiled before looking at the exit one last time.

' _I'll put my faith in you. Just please come back to me. That's all I ask.'_

* * *

 _"I never knew my parents. It was just surprising to hear about them, you know?"_

 _"I.. didn't know them personally, but I can tell you what I've learned about them."_

 _Next time: Bonus Chapter- Konoha's Heroes_


End file.
